I Want Some More
by llteenagedream
Summary: Darren Criss vient d'être engager dans la série musicale Glee entant que Blaine Anderson. Il pensait venir pour chanter et jouer la comédie mais une toute autre raison est née et chamboula sa vie...
1. Chapter 1

**_Darren Criss vient d'être engagé pour jouer dans la série musicale Glee, il pensait venir pour chanter et jouer le rôle de Blaine Anderson mais une toute autre raison est née et chamboula sa vie..._**

_ "Quand je t'ai vu, je l'ai su"_

Quand Darren arriva pour la première fois sur la plateau du tournage de Glee il vit toute cette agitation, tous ces gens courir partout, pressés.

Un assistant s'avança vers lui:

«Vous êtes le nouveau... hum Darren Criss?

-OUI!

Il ressentit tellement de sentiments en même temps, de la peur, de la crainte, de l'excitation, du stress derrière ce visage détendu.

-bien suivez moi jusque votre loge»

Darren acquiesça et le suivit.

Il y avait un jeune homme, la vingtaine la peau très belle est les cheveux parfaitement coiffés, là sur une chaise entrain de lire quelque chose. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il ne savait pas qui.

Darren ne savait pas quoi faire, il était seul sans personne. Il se décida tout de même a toussoter pour lui faire remarquer sa présence.

«hum hum

le jeune homme se retourna et vit Darren complètement surpris

Darren Criss? Dis le jeune homme d'une voix agréable

Chris Colfer!

C'était Chris Colfer alias Kurt Hummel dans Glee qui sera son partenaire à l'écran! En rencontrant Chris, Darren était tellement heureux de savoir qu'il allait partager tellement de scène avec lui, il avait toujours adoré cette homme, Chris quant a lui était surpris et très heureux de rencontrER Darren

- Oui c'est moi! Je suis fan de AVPM, AVPS, AVPSY! tu es extrêmement talentueux!

Hum merci! Toi aussi! J'adore Kurt tu le joue à la perfection! Dit Darren un peu gêné.

Bref tu as eu le temps de lire et comprendre ton script? Chris avait horreur des compliments il se sentait tellement embarrassé...

oui! J'adore cette scène! Et puis la chanson est si émouvante je trouve!

Oui! Tu la connaissais déjà bien ou-

Darren lui coupa la parole

ohhh oui oui oui ! Katy Perry est genre mon idole elle est juste

SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot!

Chris avait raison, il est un grand fan d'AVPM!

Darren rigola! L'enthousiasme de Chris lui rappela celui de Mia, sa petite amie, elle lui manquait. Il était sur d'une chose à propos d'elle: c'est son âme sœur… pourtant quand il avait eu l'idée d'auditionner c'est son frère qu'il appela. Il se rappelait de ce moment, quand il avait auditionné. Il s'était même coupé les cheveux ce qui est un exploit pour lui !Et quand il reçut cet appel, celui qui allait bouleverser sa vie, qui lui disait que le lundi suivant il devra se pointer sur le plateau de Glee pour jouer le personnage de Blaine Anderson, il pensa directement à appeler Joey, son meilleur ami, alors qu'il aurait sûrement dû penser à elle, non? Mais il ne doutait pas de son amour pour elle. Mia est l'amour de sa vie. C'est certain!

Darren? Darren?

Darren était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il en avait oublié Chris

Ah euh oui?

Tu m'entends?

Oui oui

Tu es stressé enfait!

Non non ça va je suis détendu!

J'avais raison!

Hein? Euh de quoi?

Tu es extrêmement talentueux!

Darren rougit mais ne su quoi répondre

tu es un très bon acteur! Tu cache tes émotions ce qui est très utiles parfois mais pas avec moi.

Euh mais non enfin je sais pas je suis si prévisible?

Darren était en panique il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un lise en lui mais pour une fois ça l'arrangeait un peu.

Non j'ai juste un don! Dit Chris en rigolant

Darren sourit il se sentait bien ici finalement

Chris reprit:

on va devenir proche à l'écran alors nous aussi, autant se connaître!

J'accepte ta proposition!

Tous les deux partirent souriant vers les maquilleuses...

«Mignon

Chris sursauta! Puis se retourna et vit Amber. Il bégaya... il savait que Amber parlait de Darren, le Darren mignon même très mignon mais il fit comme si il ne comprenait pas...

Hein? De qui tu parle ?

Ne fais pas semblant!

De quoi tu parle?

De qui plutôt! Et du nouveau tu le sais très bien!

Qui? Ah euh Darren... Mais hein euh bah euh oui enfin non mais rhooo tu m'énerve!

Toi tu as un petit faible! Dit Amber en pouffant! elle adorait Chris! Et surtout le charrier avec les mecs!

Il est hétéro il a une petite amie et puis j'ai déjà un copain je te rappelle!

Oui Oui !

Et je l'aime !

On te croit tous !

Ce n'est pas gentil !

D'accord désolé mais je suis sure qu'avec Darren ça va coller !

Chris comprit la réflexion à double sens de Amber qu'après...

Il tenta de l'oublier mais il n'y arriva pas. Oui il l'avoue il aimait bien Darren mais ça ne pouvait pas coller entre eux ! Ils ne sont pas du même bord et ils sont tous les deux pris. Mais Chris ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de se dire que pourtant il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose...

«Et action !»

Cette phrase sortit Chris de ses pensées, il était temps de jouer!

Darren était surpris que l'alchimie passe aussi vite avec Chris pendant leur première scène , la rencontre Blaine/Kurt, Chris était impressionné par le jeu d'acteur de Darren, et le trouva très sexy dans sa tenue de Warbler, il était gêné de sa pensé mais continua la scène comme si de rien étai. Darren, quant a lui, était très émerveillé de commencer sa journée par cette scène, et c'est la qu'il compris que sa vie était sur le point de complètement changer.

Quand leurs mains se touchèrent pour la première fois pendant qu'ils couraient dans la scène, Chris profita du moment... Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il aimait ça...

Quand la scène musical arriva Darren ce senti dans son élément tout de suite, Chris quant a lui oublia qu'il était filmé et regarda Darren avec une grande admiration... Darren lui eu le sentiment étrange, il ne l'avait eu qu'une fois avec sa petite amie Mia, le sentiment d'une attirance.

Darren avait adoré jouer avec Chris et n'avait aucune envie de partir comme cela sans rien dire...

«hum hey! Lui dit il un peu gêné de le déranger.

ça va? Remis de ton premier jour de tournage? Dit Chris d'une voix douce qui fit craquer Darren et qui le décida:

tu m'avais proposé qu'on fasse connaissance puisqu'on va passer pas mal de temps ici ensemble alors ça te dirait d'aller manger ou boire un verre quelque part? Et oui je vais bien merci. Dit Darren d'un trait.

Chris était gêné il ne savait pas quoi répondre, est ce que c'était tromper ? Non après tout Darren est hétéro et a une copine. Et puis c'était entre collègues rien de plus !

Heu oui pourquoi pas ! Dit Chris embarrassé.

Cool ! Heu on y va ? Dit Darren assez détendu finalement !

Oui ! Tu as une idée de restaurant ?

Il y en a un français pas loin...

oh j'adore la France !

Moi aussi ! Dit Darren en rigolant !

Le trajet se déroula plutôt bien, avec Darren qui faisait l'idiot en chantant des chansons avec un air drôle et Chris qui rigolait jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux !Chris était amusé par le sens de l'humour de Darren, il ne pouvait pas nié qu'il trouvait que Darren avait un charme, Darren pensait également cela, mais jamais il ne pourrait ce l'avouer, il ne se connaissait depuis quelques heures mais quand ils arrivèrent au restaurant Darren su qu'ils allaient une soirée mémorable !

Darren était heureux de pouvoir passé une soirée avec Chris, ils pourraient apprendre a mieux ce connaître en dehors de la série.

Durant tout le dîner ils se racontèrent des anecdotes de leurs passés mais ils parlèrent aussi de leurs sentiments face à la vie ce qui surprit Chris car il ne se confiait pas facilement !

À la fin du repas ils quittèrent le restaurant et prirent deux routes opposées mais avant de partir Darren dit avec une voix étonnamment sérieuse et douce :

« - j'ai passé une très bonne soirée j'adorerai en refaire une bientôt avec toi »

le « avec toi » toucha profondément Chris mais il prit le dessus sur ses émotions

«- moi aussi dit il avec une voix douce.

-bonne nuit

-bonne nuit »

Ils se quittèrent avec des étoiles dans les yeux tout en savant que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'ils passeraient du temps rien qu'a deux...

**voili voulou ! le prochain chapitre arrive dans quelques jours ! c'est notre premiere fanfiction donc vos commentaires nous seront très utiles pour nous aider à nous améliorer ! laissez vos impressions si vous voulez ;) **

**Armony & Laetitia !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pour les review : **

**KaineCrisscolferShipper : mercii beaucoup ! Oui on voulait vraiment faire en douceur pour faire durer la souffrance :-p ! non sérieusement le premier chapitre c'était plus pour installer le contexte ! La vraie histoire débute maintenant ! **

**LaGleek72 : mercii ! et oui évidement qu'ils sont chouuuu c'est Chris & Darren après tout ! :-p !**

**Brefi Brefa voici le chapitre 2 on espere vraiment que vous allez aimer !**

_« Ensemble on affrontera le monde »_

Le lendemain matin Chris arriva seul sur le tournage, dans la lune, perdu dans ses pensées, dans sa bulle, il voulait rester dans son petit monde car il avait eu une dispute avec son petit ami...

_« - je comprend pas pourquoi tu t'énerve ! je rentre seulement un peu plus tard ! J'ai plus le droit de faire connaissance avec mon nouveau partenaire à l'écran c'est ça ? _

_Non mais tu aurais pu me prévenir ! Et puis imagine il peut avoir des idées derrière la tête ! J'étais mort d'inquiétude !_

_Je t'avais prévenu que Darren arriverait sur le plateau aujourd'hui ! Donc ça paraît logique que je rentre plus tard ! Pour lui expliquer comment ça marche ! Enfin ta réaction est insensée !_

_Chris était offensé de la réaction de son petit ami _

_Il n'avait jamais était aussi jaloux _

_Non elle ne l'ai pas ! Ça te ferai quoi si j'allais dîner un soir sans te prévenir avec UN collègue ?! _

_Pourquoi tu insiste sur le fait qu'il soit un mec ? Parce que on est gay ? Premièrement il est hétéro et à une copine ! Deuxièmement on est ensemble ! Je suis fidèle merci de me faire confiance ! Je t'en suis très reconnaissant ! _

_Mais ça veut dire quoi fidèle pour toi ? _

_Chris ne su quoi répondre. Pour lui c'est toujours être honnête avec les sentiments. S'il aime quelqu'un d'autre il doit quitter son copain pour ne pas lui mentir. Mais s'il lui répondait ça, ça recommencerai, toute cette discussion, alors il menti. _

_C'est ne pas tromper son copain ! Je ne suis pas si idiot merci !_

_Non ce n'est pas ça ! C'est être honnête d'abord avec soi même puis avec son compagnon ! Alors, est ce que tu es attiré par lui ?_

_C'est un ami ! j'ai vraiment l'impression que juste parce que je suis gay je n'ai pas le droit d'être ami avec un mec ! Juste toujours traîner avec des filles et parler shopping ! Putain mais c'est fou ce monde de préjugés ! _

_Tu n'as pas répondu !_

_Le copain de Chris devenait carrément violant ce qui l'effraya._

_Je... je... Je me sens bien avec lui. Il est très sympa mais il compte seulement en ami pour moi ! Tu es jaloux on dirait !_

_Chris ne pensait aucune des paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche. Mais il n'avait pas le choix._

_Oui je suis jaloux. Jaloux d'un mec ultra mignon avec qui tu partage d'énormes points communs._

_Chris ne savait plus quoi dire.. oui il était mignon... Le plus mignon... Mais qu'est ce qu'il disait ? Il était déjà en couple !_

_Fais moi confiance je ne ressens aucune attirance pour lui !_

_Chris lui prit le visage en coupe et l'embrassa._

Il lui avait menti et il ne se le pardonnerai jamais... il ne voulais plus recommencer à lui mentir... mais Chris savait qu'il allait de plus en plus ce rapprocher de Darren, déjà pour le premier jour, pour un seul dîner son copain lui faisait une très grande scène de jalousie, il n'osait ah même pas imaginer le futur.

Un son enfin plutôt une mélodie le sortit de ses pensées …

_« My life is a,  
series of actors changing places  
except there's no back stage  
and there's no place for me._

It's okay though,  
the jokes on the television  
make me laugh, ah  
remind me that it's okay  
not to have a backstage or a place to hide.

Well I've got dinner on my plate,  
got my paycheck yesterday.  
How great, how cool.  
I've got places, I've got friends,  
I've got Joey, Ross, and Chandler, then..  
there's you.

And now, how, we like to say that we're in love,  
doesn't it, seem like that should be enough,  
but, the world will roll their eyes but I still think,  
well I still think that we're in love. »

Chris était vraiment impressionné par sa voix, une voix d'ange, si douce . Une voix qui l'emportait vers les étoiles pour quelques instants , qui le rassurait et le réconfortait. Darren se retourna quand il sentit une présence et remarqua instantanément Chris, qui n'était pas dans son assiette, il était comme isolé, trouvant ça bizarre il s'avança vers Chris :

« - Chris ? tout va bien ?

- Oui oui ça va, répond Chris avec une petite voix

- On ne se connaît pas depuis très longtemps, mais je sais reconnaître quand une personne ne va pas bien, et toi tu ne l'es pas

Chris ne pouvant plus le nier :

-Hier je me suis disputé avec mon copain..

-Oh, Pourquoi ?

Par rapport à toi

Comment ça ?

Parce qu'on a passé la soirée ensemble, il a fait une crise de jalousie

Mais, tu lui a bien dit que ce n'était qu'amical, et puis je suis hétéro et j'ai une copine il n'a rien a craindre

Je sais, mais il ne comprend pas

Tu sais Chris, je ne veux être en aucun cas la cause d'une dispute entre vous, et encore moins une rupture

Oh non ne t'inquiète pas, on ne se séparera pas pour si peu.»

[-]

Une heure plus tard le tournage commença, Darren était on ne peut plus impatient comme un enfant qui partait en vacances ! Mais il repensait à Chris qui avait l'air tout chamboulé... ça le rendait fou de se savoir impuissant face au mal être d'un de ses amis. Car oui Chris était son ami.

Les scènes qu'ils allaient jouer ensemble étaient un peu mélo dramatique donc la tristesse de Kurt était déjà parfaitement jouée mais ceci ne réjouissait pas Darren.

Chris voyait bien que Darren n'était pas indifférent à son comportement, il avait vraiment l'air touché, mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité envers son petit ami quand il était avec Darren. Mais il adorait tourner avec lui. Il était si talentueux. Quand il y a une scène Klaine, Chris ne peux pas arrêter de se dire qu'en réalité il y a un véritable échange entre eux. Comme si ils étaient les personnages. C'est ça être un bon acteur ?

Pendant toutes les autres scènes il y avait ces petits regards et ces petits sourires... et ceux ci troublaient toujours le destinataire... pourtant il répondait toujours. Quand Darren lançait se regard de tombeur à Chris, il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça. C'était vraiment plus fort que lui. Et quand Chris répondait par un sourire d'ange Darren ressentait le besoin de le toucher. Oui étrange, c'était plus fort que lui. Alors là scène avec Max Adler (David Karofsky) tombait bien ! Quand Darren caresse le dos de Chris en temps que leurs personnages respectifs, Chris ressentit quelque chose, mais quoi ? Difficile d'expliquer ce sentiment. C'était comme si il s'envolait vers les étoiles. Comme quand il écoute la voix de Darren. Pourquoi tout se rapportait directement à Darren ? Il le connaissait depuis un jour à peine et il lui était déjà presque vital. NON . Qu'est ce que Chris était entrain de se dire ? Du grand n'importe quoi ! Darren ne lui était pas vital ! Pfff... Quand Chris se contredit lui même, il savait qu'il se mentait. Mais il ne voulait pas s'avouer que Darren avait révélé cette partie cachée en lui. Cette partie de rêves et d'insouciance. C'était réellement de l'insouciance ! Comme si Darren lui proposait de faire le tour du monde à vélo et qu'il acceptait. Tant qu'il est avec lui le reste il s'en fichait. Mais Chris ne voulait pas assumer qu'il avait un petit (voire un gros) faible pour Darren...

[-]

C'était l'heure du déjeuné et il allait de sois que Darren et Chris devaient manger ensemble ! Alors Darren prit les devant (encore une fois) :

« -Salut ! On mange ensemble ?

euhh...

Chris en mourrait d'envie mais si son copain l'apprenait ?

Oui ? Dit Darren plein d'espoir.

J'adorerais mais depuis que je me suis disputé avec mon petit ami... j'ai peur qu'il me refasse une crise. Tu comprends ?

Oui oui t'inquiète pas ! Bah bon appétit alors ! Dit Darren avec une voix qui n'était pas pleine d'entrain comme d'habitude.

Bon appetite ! Dit Chris avec un accent français à mourir de rire !

Darren éclata de rire ce qui fit changer d'avis Chris :

oh et puis merde j'ai le droit de manger avec un pote ! dit Chris en râlant ! »

Darren fit un sourire qui faisait rêver Chris et ils partirent manger.

Ils commencèrent à parler du travail, mais Darren ne put s'empêcher de regarder les yeux bleus magnifiques de Chris, puis coupa Chris dans sa conversation et sortit naturellement : Chris j'adore tes yeux

Chris, qui commençait à rougir, fut surpris que Darren lui avait fait un compliment et répondit par un simple petit merci, continuant comme si de rien était, les deux garçons commencèrent par ce taquiner, à rigoler comme si ils se connaissaient depuis des années .

Darren qui a gardé son âme d'enfant ne peux s'empêcher de jeter un petit bout de pain sur Chris, qui ne tarda pas à faire de même avec une cuillère pleine de yaourt , et ce leva et couru avec un petit sourire narquois, Darren n'hésita pas une seconde et pris son verre d'eau et suivie Chris dans les couloirs du studio en essayant de l'atteindre pour à son tour lui jeter quelques choses, ils riaient tellement de bon cœur que tout le monde les entendit, surtout Lea et Amber, qui ne peuvent pas se retenir d'en parler, Amber lança la conversation :

« -Lea, tu ne trouves pas qu'ils iraient bien ensemble ses deux-là ?

-Oui je suis d'accord ils s'entendent vraiment bien, mais j'ai entendu dire que Darren avait une petite copine, et puis Chris a un copain je te rappelle .

-On sait très bien qu'entre lui et Chris ça ne va plus, et Darren et sa copine, ils s'entendent peut –être plus qui sais.. »

La fin de la pause sonna ce qui déçu les deux hommes qui s'amusaient tellement , mais maintenant c'était le temps de retourné travailler.

Chris n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à son petit ami pendant ce moment avec Darren, quand il y repensa plus tard, il ne savait pas si c'était bien ou mal, mais après tout, c'était sa vie, et tant qu'il ne se passa pas plus de chose que de l'amitié, il ne se passait rien de mal.

Un jeu de séduction se formait entre eux, et les tapes sur l'épaule, les petits regards et clins d'œil continua , ce qui gênait atrocement Chris, mais cela l'amusa également , ils étaient vraiment à l'aise ensemble, comme s'ils avaient travaillé ensemble toute leur vie.

La fin de la journée arriva à une vitesse folle, tous rentrèrent chez eux très fatigué mais adoraient tous passer du temps ensemble c'était vraiment un grande famille, et ils avaient intégré Darren rapidement, ce qui réjouissais ce dernier. Chris appréhendait de rentrer chez lui et d'avoir une autre confrontation avec son copain, mais au contraire son petit ami lui parla comme si rien ne s'était passer, plus tard dans la soirée avant d'aller ce couché, Chris reçoit un message de Darren :

_« Merci pour ce superbe déjeuné à tes côté, J'ai hâte de passer d'autre moment aussi cool avec toi , tu es un homme incroyable ! Bonne nuit et à demain »_

Quand Chris le lu, il sentit quelque chose dans son cœur, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant... Du véritable amour.

**Voili voilou ! On espère vraiment que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Le prochain arrive dans 3 jours maximum ! N'hésitez pas à nous dire vos impressions et conseils ! désolé si la mise en page n'est pas parfaite on galère vraiment à tout bien faire !**

**Armony & Laetitia **


	3. Chapter 3

**Pour les reviews :**

**LaGleek72 : elles seront sûrement sur le coup dans les prochains chapitres !**

**Lilou CrissColfe : merci beaucoup ! C'est le but de vous faire rêver ;)**

**carole97400 : Tu vas être servie alors ;) on essaye d écrire les chapitres le mardi et samedi pour pas qu'il y est trop d'écart ;)**

* * *

**voiliiiiiiiiiii vouilouuuu désolé si il y a des fautes d'orthographe on se relit le soir quand on est épuisée donc ça n'aide pas beaucoup :/ pardonnez nous ;)**

* * *

_**« je me demande s'il t'arrive de penser à moi ... »**_

Darren arriva sur le plateau un peu fatigué mais à la vue de Chris dans ce magnifique t-shirt blanc qui lui collait tellement à la peau qu'on pouvait apercevoir ses abdos, il oublia cela et repensa à un adjectif qu'il utilisait souvent et que Chris avait cité lors de leur première rencontre : « supermagafoxyawesomehot » !

« hey comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?! » la voix de Chris réveilla Darren de cette vision angélique.

« pas mal et toi ? » répondit Darren de la manière la plus naturelle possible.

« normal ! Aujourd'hui on chante Animal ! Et on n'a pas répété ensemble ! » dit Chris légèrement stressé

« ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout va bien se passer ! » murmura Darren avec sa voix douce et rassurante.

« si tu le dis... » Chris se laissa finalement convaincre.

* * *

Pendant la performance, Darren chanta le passage « What are you waitin' for » avec Chris, qui faisait des têtes extrêmement bizarre pour son rôle mais Darren ne sut pourquoi il le trouvait... sexy. Oui sexy. Alors Darren eu la soudaine et folle envie de l'embrasser, les paroles l'inspiraient-t-il ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais lorsqu'il était caché, que personne ne le voyait, Darren pris Chris, comme s'il le kidnappait. Puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pendant ce court instant, Chris se sentait heureux. Et Darren se régalait des lèvres douces comme de la soie et sensuelles. Tout deux oublièrent le monde qui les entourait. Ils se sentaient seuls au monde. Tous les décors disparaissaient en un instant, il ne restait plus qu'eux. Eux seuls et ce sentiment. Rien d'autre. Mais quel sentiment ? Celui du bonheur. C'était un sentiment rassurant de savoir qu'ils s'étaient trouvés, ensemble ils étaient heureux mais ce bonheur s'arrêta instantanément quand Chris pris de panique, quitta la scène en plein tournage, Darren confus, le suivit en courant, laissant les producteurs, cameramans et toute personne présente en plan.

Chris rentra dans sa caravane et se posa sur son petit canapé, Darren quant à lui rentra sans toquer et les enferma à clef, Chris s'exprima en criant :

« Darren ! D'où tu te permets de rentré sans toqué ? Et de plus nous enfermer ! Sort de suite de ma caravane ! » Darren le savait, Chris était remonté contre lui, mais tout en refusant de partir, il prit une chaise, se posa dessus puis répondit :

« Chris, je suis désolé, j'ai eu un coup de folie, tu étais tellement sexy, je ne pouvais pas résister »

Chris ne réalisa pas. Il plaisait à Darren et il aimait savoir ça seulement il revenu sur terre car oui ce baiser l'avait emmené au paradis.

« Je suis en plein rêve !

Cette phrase était à double sens mais il espérait que Darren la comprenne que dans le sens négatif. -Tu aurais dû te retenir bordel Darren ! Et si quelqu'un nous avait vus hein ? »

« J'y ai pas pensé à ça ! Putain tu me plais bordel de merde ! C'est comme ça, j'en avais envie, je l'ai fait. »

Chris énervé, mais touché par les paroles de Darren, sans vraiment réfléchir rétorqua

« Tu me plais aussi ! Tu n'imagines même pas à quelle point, mais je suis pas là à t'embrasser devant tout le monde ! »

Darren fut très surpris. De la bonne surprise. Et sans même réfléchir il entoura ses mains contre la tête du jeune homme et l'embrassa langoureusement. Darren décolla de terre et se retrouva soudain dans les étoiles. Il vivait le plus beau rêve de sa vie. Chris se sentait à sa place, là où il devait être. Sur les lèvres de Darren, dans ses bras, collé contre lui. Ce moment, il l'attendait. Il voulait continuer toute la vie. Et même au delà . Car son histoire avec Darren relevait de L'éternité. Il le savait.

Et quand Darren passa ses mains dans la nuque du plus jeune puis les glissa dans son dos, Chris ressentit quelque chose au bas de son ventre qui le fit gémir très fort... Amber passait justement à côté mais Chris ne la vit pas car ses yeux étaient clos à cause de la puissance de son orgasme.

Darren était accro à ce bruit. La voix de Chris était tellement magique. Darren se sentait comme sur un nuage en compagnie dans un ange ! Un ange avec … quelque chose de dur. Très dur. Chris avait une érection et cela rendait Darren fière. Fière de savoir qu'il avait un pouvoir sur lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Mia. Non il est trop respectueux envers elle ! Alors il se recula et dit

« bordel Chris tu as une … oh putain Chris ! Non ! »

Chris qui n'avait rien remarqué baissa la tête et vu son érection. La gêne l'envahissait pendant que Darren criait

« putain bordel de merde ! Chris non ! C'est allé beaucoup trop loin ! Mais putain ! »

Chris tenta de répondre mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge

« mais putain toi aussi tu aurais pu te retenir ! Sérieux putain arrête ! »

les mots frappèrent Chris comme un coup de massue. Ses propres mots qui se retournaient contre lui. L'horreur. Alors il réussit à répondre

« pardon c'est à moi que tu dis ça ? Tu m'allumes depuis le début et je suis seulement tombé dans le panneau ! Alors si ça va beaucoup trop loin pour toi pars. Si tu as peur du danger, peur de savoir ce qui t'attend, dégage ! Si tu as peur de tes propres sentiments sors de cette caravane, et ne reviens plus ! »

Darren était humilié car Chris avait vu juste Encore une fois. Il avait peur de tout ça. Alors pour évacuer sa colère il frappa une chaise sur son passage mais cela ne servit à rien et il sorti de la caravane.

Chris était désemparé et s'en voulu d'avoir cru qu'un jour il se réveillerai aux cotés de Darren et que comme chaque matin il sentirai la chaleur de son corps sur le sien.

* * *

Darren était sous là douche, Mia n'était toujours pas rentrée donc il n'avait pas eu à enfiler cette espèce de masque qui cachait ses vraies émotions.

Il avait envie de frapper quelque chose. Et le carrelage de la douche fut la première victime. Suivit de la table basse. À chaque coup donné il sentait son pouls accélérer. Il entendait les battements de son cœur qui sonnaient comme un décompte avec sa fin. Darren s'était blessé. Au cœur à cause de Chris. Et à la poitrine à cause de la table. Mais il répara tout très vite pour pas que Mia se doute de quelque chose.

Il retourna dans la salle de bain histoire de voir ses blessures. Une vision atroce le hanta. La sienne. Il avait des coupures de partout sur sa poitrine il fallait qu'il se soigne mais il voulait que la douleur continue. Car il avait tout gâché entre Chris et lui. Il commençait à tomber amoureux. Mais il aimait Mia . Il était perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Alors en guise de punition il prit une deuxième douche mais froide cette fois ci qui arrêta les saignements. L'eau ruisselait entre ses doigts ce qui le fit repenser à la peau douce de Chris. Et là il ne put empêcher ses larmes ses larmes de couler le long de son visage puis de son coup. Il repensait à tous ces petits mais merveilleux moments qu'il avait vécu avec Chris. À leur amitié naissante qui se transformait pas à pas en amour. Il ne savait pas quoi faire mais ses blessures lui faisaient tellement mal qu'il resta dans sa bulle pendant plus d'une heure c'est pour ça qu'il n'entendit pas Mia rentrer.

Elle entendit le son de l'eau qui coulait donc elle posa son manteau et se déchaussa puis parti en direction de la salle de bain mais un bruit l'arrêta. C'était le vibreur du téléphone de Darren. Elle s'approcha car elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder le message « Darren, je ne veux pas que cette affreuse erreur gâche notre belle amitié naissante, faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé d'accord ? Désolé, à demain »

Mia voyant ce message, resta bouche bée, elle n'avait aucun mot, son cœur s'emballait, elle s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Elle décida de faire comme si elle de rien n'était, elle garderai ça encré dans sa tête, elle était intelligente, elle ne voulait pas faire une scène de jalousie, et que Darren la laisse tomber, elle tenait trop à lui pour qu'il la prenne pour une folle qui hurle pour un simple message sans signification.

De son côté Chris, après avoir envoyé ce message, ce sentait au plus bas, il n'avait plus goût a rien, il était chez lui seul, son petit copain travaillait tard ce soir-là. Quelques minutes plus tard, il reçu un message mais pas de la personne tant espérée, c'était un message d'Amber :

« Hey Chris ! Tout a l'heure à la fin du tournage je suis passée devant ta caravane, j'ai entendu des bruits bizarres, la prochaine fois que toi et ton amant fassiez ce genre de choses, soyez plus discrets ;) Allé à demain gros bisous »

Chris était affreusement gêné... il fallait qu'il oublie ce moment mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'était comme si on lui demander d'oublier une partie de lui.

* * *

_**voilii voilouu ! On espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions ! Chaques critiques est constructives !**_

_**Armony & Laetitia ;) **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Pour les review :**

**carole97400 : merci beaucoup tes commentaires nous font toujours très plaisir ! Oui c'est dommage ! Mia devra bien intervenir un de ses quatres ! J'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre ;)**

**LaGleek72 : oui très très dommage mais ils sont tous les deux en couple cette réaction devait être attendue !**

* * *

**Brefii Brefaaaa désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe !**

* * *

_**«Si tu as vraiment besoin de moi simplement viens et touches moi»**_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, en arrivant sur le plateau du tournage, Chris était vraiment gêné. il n'osait même pas regarder Darren. et Darren de même mais lui était énervé. peut être contre lui même, à cause du fait de ne pas savoir ce qu'il ressent. ils ne s'adressèrent seulement la parole devant les caméra. Il n'y avait plus de complicité. Plus de rire. plus rien. Et cela n'échappa pas à Amber et Lea

«Lea, tu trouves pas bizarre leur comportement au deux?

Ils ne se parlent plus c'est pas habituel. Tu pense qu'ils se sont disputés ?»

«Oui je pense, c'est pas normal du tout, normalement ils sont coller comme des siamois»

«Mais à propos de quoi ? Ils s'entendent sur tout !»

«Aucune idée, attend, hier j'ai entendu des gémissements dans la caravane de Chris.. Tu crois que c'était eux?»

«non non Darren ne ferai jamais ça à sa copine enfin je sais pas. personne du cast ne l'a rencontrée pour l'instant»

«Oui, on ne le connais presque pas, il faudrait, mais Chris tu pense qu'il oserai? Vue qu'ils ne s'entendent plus très bien lui et son copain..»

«Il s'en voudrait mais regarde comment ils s'entendent bien tous les deux ça crève les yeux qu'ils... Tu vois.»

«Ouais.. On devrait aller leur parler, en savoir un peu plus, on peux pas les laisser comme ça»

«On ne peut pas c'est leur vie privée. Chris va nous en vouloir.»

"Chris est notre ami, la meilleure chose et d'aller lui parler, qu'il nous explique, il ira sans doute mieux...»

«Tu es sure ? Peut être qu'il se renfermera»

«Ou peut-être pas, c'est comme notre petit frère, s'il va pas bien c'est notre devoir de le réconforter»

«oui tu as sûrement raison ... tu va voir Chris ?»

«Oui, va voir Darren.. Peut-être qu'il pourra t'expliquer lui aussi»

«J'espère c'est un nouveau on est pas super proche mais j'essayerai»

«A tout à l'heure»

«Bonne chance»

«à toi aussi»

Elles se quittèrent pour aller parler à Chris et Darren

* * *

Lea arriva devant la caravane de Darren:

«Salut Darren.. On ne s'est pas beaucoup parler depuis ton arrivée»

Darren mit directement son masque pour cacher ses émotions, c'était vraiment un très bon acteur

«salut ! oui c'est bien dommage ! tu va bien ?»

«Oui ça va, mais je vois très bien que toi ça ne va pas»

«Ah euh hein comment ça ?»Darren perdit tous ses moyens

«Je t'ai bien observé depuis ton arrivé, et tu es toujours joyeux, et aujourd'hui plus rien..»

«Oh non non c'est rien je suis un peu malade» Darren niait tout en bloc, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un sache pour Chris et lui.

«Hum.. Chris n'est pas bien non plus, et comme vous vous parlez pas, je ne pense pas que tu me dises toute la vérité.»

«Si si si ce n'est rien ! il y a peut être un virus ici je sais pas.»

«Darren, tu en es sur?»

«Oui oui oui t'inquiète pas pour nous»

«D'accord, mais si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là pour t'écouter»

Lea partit toute déçue et inquiète en laissant un Darren paniqué.

* * *

C'était au tour de Amber. Elle savait parler à Chris mais elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas gagné d'avance!

«Chris?»

«Amber !» Dis Chris tout souriant ! Darren et lui avaient vraiment de nombreux points communs ! Et cacher ses émotions en faisait partie.

«On est amis tous les deux?»

«j'espère bien !» dit Chris en rigolant !

«Très bien, alors répond honnêtement a cette question.. Est-ce que tout va bien?»

«Bah oui pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?!» Chris était officiellement mal barré

Amber n'était pas bête elle voyait que Chris mentait

«Ne me ment pas, Je le vois très bien, Darren et toi vous ne vous êtes même pas adressé la parole depuis ce matin, et ce n'est pas normal»

«Mais on va bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne se parle pas pendant quelques heures qu'on est obligé de ne pas bien aller !» Chris s'enfonçait lui même.

«Chris, je suis déçue que tu oses me mentir, je te connais alors parle moi»

«Mais ...» Chris ne pouvait plus le nier, il devait lui dire

«On s'est disputé»

«Merci, maintenant on va s'asseoir 5 minutes et tu va tout me raconter..» Elle le prit par le bras et l'amena s'asseoir sur une chaise.. «Merci d'avoir était honnête»

«Je ... C'est très compliqué»

«Alors on prendra 15 minutes»

«Mais ce n'est pas important c'est rien ne t'inquiète pas»

«Bon ok, mais en tout cas, il faut que ça s'arrange entre vous..»

«Non c'est bon»

«Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, mais vous ne pouvez pas rester fâchés»

«T'inquiète c'est mieux comme ça» Chris paniquait il avait besoin de se confier à son amie mais ne le voulait pas.

«Peut-être pas, tu es tellement différent avec lui, il t'a complètement changer, en bien, et je ne peux rien y faire, mais vraiment reparlez vous»

«Je ... c'est à lui de faire le premier pas»

C'est vrai Chris l'avait déjà fait.

«Si tu le dis, je dois partir sur le tournage, prend sur toi ça va aller»

«J'espère... à plus»

Amber passa devant la caravane de Darren pour se rendre sur le plateau mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de s'y arrêter :

«Darren?»

«oui?»

«Je ne te dérange pas?»

«Pas du tout qu'est ce qu'il y a?»

«j'ai pas beaucoup de temps donc je vais y aller franc jeu : toi et Chris êtes disputés vous n'avez pas l'air bien. Fais le premier pas»

Darren était surpris mais Amber avait raison il le fallait il répondit seulement "Merci"

Amber sourit et sorti de la caravane.

* * *

Darren savait qu'il devait le faire. Ce fameux premier pas. Il ne savait pas comment faire. Comme dans ces films romantiques en chanson? Ou la façon la plus lâche du monde, un message? Il opta pour la solution lâche. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Vraiment pas. Peut être de peur que Chris le rejette encore une fois. Darren était perdu. Il commençait à éprouver des sentiments pour Chris mais il aimait Mia et s'en voulait de l'avoir trompé. Et puis l'érection du plus jeune l'avait troublé. Et ses paroles encore plus! L'avait-il vraiment allumé? Était-ce vraiment lui le fautif dans l'histoire? Tant de questions sans réponses. Alors Darren écrivit ce court message «on a besoin de parler, passe chez moi à 18h si possible. À tout à l'heure j'espère» Chris finissait juste une heure après Darren et il était 16h. Il avait encore une heure pour se préparer à cette confrontation et pour déposer le petit post it dans la caravane de Chris. Darren mis du temps à se décider à ce qu'il allait écrire sur ce petit mot, en l'écrivant son cœur s'emballa, il avait peur que Chris lui en voulait de sa réaction, et que jamais il ne lui pardonnera. Il posa le mot dans un endroit bien distinct, pour être sûr que l'autre jeune homme le vois avec certitude, il hésita un instant avant de laisser le mot, était-ce une erreur ? Il n'en savait rien, mais une discussion s'imposait.

* * *

Chris était fatigué de cette journée éprouvante et très dur, en rentrant dans sa caravane, il vut directement un post-it jaune fluo coller en plein milieu du mur, en le lisant, il eut une bouffée de chaleur, il était surpris et soulagé, soulagé que Darren ait fait le premier pas, une question venue directement à son esprit, devrait-il y aller ? ou plutôt faire comme si il n'avait rien vu, il y réfléchit quelques minutes, il décida finalement d'y aller, il n'avait rien à y perdre et puis au moins tout allai être mis au claire.

* * *

Il était 17h55 Darren stressait de plus en plus, il avait une boule au ventre. Mais, comment allai-t-il entamer la discussion ? Et si tout ce passé mal ? Et si un autre clash avait lieu ? Il était complètement dans le doute, il faisait les 100 pas...

Au même moment Chris arrivait devant le bâtiment de Darren, il tremblait, il avait les mains moites. Il avait peur de faire une erreur, finalement il entra dans le hall d'entrée, arrivant devant la porte il voulut faire demis tour, mais il avait tellement envie de lui parler … au bout de quelques minutes, planté la, devant cette porte, il pris son courage à deux mains, et toqua chez Darren.

«Salut» dit timidement Chris

«hey euh entre»

«c'est mignon ici!» Chris essayait de faire comme si tout était normal mais c'était vraiment dur.

«oui. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger ou euh» Darren était vraiment paniqué !

Chris voulait répondre «'rien à part toi' mais ça s'était dans ses rêves les plus fou et les plus honteux!

«non non ça ira merci»

«ah euh ok donc ...»

«tu voulais me parler?» Chris s'assit sur une chaise en face du plus âgé. Darren avait l'air terrifié.

«euh oui tu sais de ce qui c'est passé hier soir...» Darren bafouillait il perdait tous ses moyens.

«je suis désolé...»

«non non on est tous les deux fautifs»

«Non.. tu m'as trop excité.. J'ai pas pu me contrôler» Chris rougit, il ne voulait pas dire ça, mais maintenant que c'était dit, il ne pouvais plus reculer.

«oh euh, je...» Darren avait perdu ses mot, et s'en attendre, il embrassa Chris

Chris fut surpris mais, waow, il adorait ça! Il ne repensait même plus à son copain ni au rumeurs il voulait juste laisser ses lèvres sur celles du plus vieux et se laisser faire... emporté par cette atmosphère, il laissa Darren prendre les devants, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il préférait. Peut être que c'était si il s'en voulait il reporterai la faute sur Darren. Il ne savait vraiment pas mais il avait besoin de la toucher alors il lui toucha la joue, fortement. Ce geste fit perdre complètement le contrôle à Darren. Il le voulait, lui, son corps, ses yeux, sa bouche, ses bras, et le bas de son ventre... il s'en foutait d'avec qui il sortait de qui il aimait, il le voulait tout simplement. Maintenant. Alors pour assouvir son envie, il se leva , tira Chris vers lui, glissa ses mains le long de ses côtes puis de ses hanches et le colla contre lui. La chaleur de son corps traversait même ses vêtements. La peau porcelaine de Chris devenait rose puis rouge tellement l'excitation était forte. Il lui arrache tous ses vêtements sans attendre, il se sauta dessus comme des bête, le poussa violemment contre l'armoire, il l'embrasse, le touche, le lèche partout. Puis ils se font des suçons dans le coup, Darren balança ses hanches contre celle de Chris, même s'ils se faisaient mal, ça n'avait pas d'importance, il se rapproché l'un l'autre pour sentir leurs souffle contre leurs corps, c'était magique. Chris, descendit vers le bas du ventre de l'autre jeune homme, puis mis ses mains sur son érection. Darren comprit alors que Chris aller le masturber, c'est alors qu'il pousse un gémissement qui pouvais faire trembler toute la chambre, Chris faisant des vas et viens sur le sexe de son partenaire, prenant fermement les fesses du second, il voulait toute faire avec son corps, c'est à ce moment qu'il se rappelle avoir du lubrifiant dans sa table de chevet et pris le tube immédiatement, Chris compris et ce laissa faire, il adorait se faire masser le corps avec ça, ça le stimulait et l'excitait encore plus. Darren le tira sur le lit, et Chris s'allongea sur le dos, le bouclé prit une dose de lubrifiant et l'étala sur tout son corps. Chris gémissait et murmura

«mon dieu c'est si bon je te veux»

Chris fut tout de suite honteux de ses paroles.

Darren s'arrêta tout à coup, ce qui fit frémir Chris. Puis s'allongea à côté de lui, chercha son regard puis une fois que leurs yeux se croisèrent, ils ne pouvaient plus se détacher. Darren dit alors

«je te veux aussi, et depuis le premier regard je crois...»

«je suis désolé si ça va trop vite entre nous mais je ...» Chris eu du mal à finir sa phrase mais y parvenu

«j'ai besoin de toi maintenant d'entendre ton rire, de voir ton sourire, je m'en fous de tout du moments que tu es là»

Chris rougit encore plus, et Darren était plus que touché et ému.

Darren entra sa langue dans la bouche de Chris et ne voulut jamais en sortir, il s'embrassa toute les parties du corps possibles et imaginables, c'est alors que que Chris descendit sa bouche vers la partie charnelle de l'anatomie de Darren, il comptait faire ça toute la nuit, il ne voulait jamais s'arrêter, il aimait cette nouvelle expérience, et surtout le faire avec Chris était bien mieux, il voulait faire ça jusqu'à la fin des temps, il vivrait de ça, d'amour et de sexe. Chris lui, voulait rester blotti dans ses bras musclés toute la vie, son corps parfait et magnifique, ses yeux plongeant dans les siens.

Pendant qu'ils étaient en pleine action, Chris vu un cadre sur la table de nuit avec une photo de Darren et Mia, Darren s'apercevait de ce que regardais Chris, il prit le cadre et le laissa tomber par terre. Chris avait gagné. En tous cas en ce moment Darren ne jurait que par lui. Et ça c'est le plus grand bonheur du monde.

Chris tenait fermement les fesses de Darren, comme si elles allaient s'échapper, il voulais découvrir toute ses parties du corps, toutes les goutter. Darren et lui étaient fusionnels car Darren prit un préservatif et le donna à son amant avec un sourire en coin.

Chris déroula le préservatifs sur la verge de Darren. Mon dieu qu'il aimait ça. Darren se leva et plaqua Chris au mur .

Il s'accrochait aux rideaux tant bien que mal pendant que le sexe de Darren faisait des va et vient en lui.

Darren ne sentait plus rien, ni ses jambes, ni ses bras, seulement son sexe a l'intérieur de Chris

quand il se retira de Chris, celui ci gémit de douleur, celle du vide mais aussi celle de savoir que Darren pouvait s'échapper à tout moment .

Cette peur le poussait à faire n'importe quoi alors il le prit sauvagement par la taille et l'embrassa comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Darren fut tellement heureux de se baiser qu'il entraîna Chris dans son lit et se plaça au dessus de lui pour admirer son corps. Encore et encore...

Darren aimait dominer Chris, Il plongea ses yeux dans les ceux du jeune homme, ses yeux bleu azur, qu'il pourrais ce noyer dedans mais Chris en profita pour glisser c'est main du coter du sexe de Darren ...

Darren ne sut ce qu'il lui arrivait mais quand Chris toucha son sexe, il gémit, plus fort que d'habitude, et il aimait ça "c'est putain de bon continue !" Chris était tellement fière de lui, il avait une puissance sur Darren.

Chris ne voulait plus arrêter ce qu'il faisait, ce besoin constant de lui toucher son sexe avec une telle puissance, Darren attendait ce moment depuis des jours, malgré le peu de temps qu'ils ont passer ensemble, il avait tellement rêver de cette instant son corps coller a celui de Chris

Darren se posait des question avant que Chris arrive, il était gay ? Bi ? Hétéro ? Mais pendant qu'il était en Chris la seule question qui lui venait à l'esprit était "comment avait il pu vivre sans ce contact ?" Il ne vivait pas, il ne pouvait pas. Chris l'aidait à s'épanouir. Et son sexe aussi. tout ce qui comptait a présent c'était sentir leur chair brûlante l'une contre l'autre

Ils s'en foutaient de ceux qui partageaient leur vie, à ce moment précis, seuls eux étaient vivants. Eux et leurs sentiments.

Leur poitrine était en feu, Darren n'avait jamais ressenti un tel orgasme, Chris était tellement bien au près de lui.

Et quand la sueur perlait & descendait dans le dos de Darren, il le sut. Il revivait sa première fois. En de luxe.

Ils le savaient que tout avait changer maintenant, ils n'étaient plus de simples partenaires de travail, un vrai lien c'était crée, à jamais

Ce lien ne se briserai jamais. C'était impossible. Plus rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Ce sentiment résisterai à n'importe quoi. Et ce sentiment était de l'amour. Ils le savaient.

Ils en avaient eu tellement envie.

Peut être qu'ils étaient comme Blaine & Kurt. à la Roméo & Juliette. Âmes sœurs. En tout cas, en ce moment ils l'étaient. Et ce sentiment plus fort que tout resterai gravé à jamais.

Cette sensation de sécurité, d'amour, leur sentiments grandissait au fur et a mesure des jours,des Heures, des minutes, des secondes.

Darren avait peur de ce sentiment. Mais il pouvait le combattre. Grâce à Chris. La seule personne qui voyait en lui. Alors c'était vrai, tous ses films romantiques avaient raison, le grand amour existe.

C'était étrange, il ce connaissait depuis quelques semaines, mais ils ne pouvaient plus ce quitter ce besoin permanent de l'avoir contre lui, c'est lèvres ne voulaient plus ce détacher des siennes

C'était comme une fusion. Il ne formaient qu'un. One hand One heart. Comme dans la chanson. & quand Darren y pensait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Ce qui intrigua Chris.

Quelques seconde plus tard Darren s'allongea brusquement à coter de Chris, sans prévenir, c'est la qu'ils comprennent tous les deux leurs actes

Ils baissèrent leurs têtes et virent leurs érections. Darren réalisait ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Chris était heureux. Darren aussi mais plus gêné et peureux. Il venait de tromper Mia. Dans son propre lit en plus. Il n'aurait jamais pu envisager ça.

mais quand ils comprirent ce qu'il venait de faire, ils ne purent s'empêcher de ce regarder et éclatèrent de rire, Chris sans vraiment réfléchir a ce qu'il faisait ce plaça sur Darren et lança un «C'est a mon tour de te dominer»

Darren se laissa faire. Il aimait ça. Faire l'amour avec Chris. Il aimait ce Chris allumeur et qui lançait ces sortes de défis.

Chris ce sentais changer quand il était avec lui, comme différent, il n'était plus le Chris réservé et timide qui n'avait pas confiance en lui.

Darren se sentait invincible. Chris l'avait définitivement changé en une personne meilleure.

Tout ce qu'il l'entourait était invisible, seul Chris était là sur lui, lorsqu'il gémissait, il réussi a sortir quelques mot «Chris.. Ne t'arrête jamais ..»

Chris aimait le son de la voix de Darren qui gémissait. Il n'avait aucunement envie d'arrêter alors il lui susurra à l'oreille «j'en n'ai pas du tout l'intention».

et lorsque la tentions sexuelle était a son comble le téléphone de Chris commença à sonner, 1 fois, 2 fois, 5 fois, Chris ne voulais plus arrêter mais il se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'avait pas prévu son petit ami d'où il était …

« -Oui ?

-T'ES OU BORDEL ?

- Calme toi, je bois un café avec une amie, et mon portable était sur silencieux, je n'ai pas entendu tes appelles

- Une amie ou UN ami ? » Son petit ami était furieux, mais il s'était terriblement inquiété, et il était vraiment trop jaloux.

«Je suis avec Amber, arrête tu deviens parano. » Répondu Chris qui commençait à s'énerver à son tour

«Je le deviens parce que tu sors dehors avec quelqu'un et tu me préviens même pas.»

«Je suis majeur, je sais ce que je fais, j'ai pas besoin de te dire ce que je fais tout le temps»

«OK. Tu rentres quand ?»

«Je sais pas, et puis peut-être que je rentrerai très tard»

«Si tu fais ça je te jure je…»

«Et même si je rentrerai tôt le matin, tu n'as rien a dire»

Darren avait pris le téléphone de Chris et avait raccroché. Il ne voulait pas que cette homme gâche le merveilleux moment qu'il c'était passer entre eux...

* * *

_**on espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! C'est notre premier lemon donc désolé si ce n'est pas de la grande qualité !**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**HEYYYYYY !**_

_**les review :**_

_**Showmeamonchelekiss : on est super heureuse de savoir ça ! A vrai dire on a vraiment eu peur de donner un truc tout pourri à peine lisable ! merci beaucou !**_

_**LaGleek72 : un petit commentaire à chaque chapitre super gentil de ta part ! et waow autant d'entrain nous fait enormément plasir ! Merci beaucoup !**_

* * *

_**Fini le blabla habituel je vous laisse lire ce chapitre ! Enjoy :D**_

* * *

_Tu te sens presque coupable, que quelqu'un puisse être si important. Et que sans lui, tu te sens vide._

* * *

Darren repensait à cette nuit, cette nuit magique, pendant laquelle Chris l'avait fait monté au septième ciel. Ça lui faisait bizarre de dire Chris au lieu de Mia. Oui il l'avait trompé. LA chose à ne pas faire. Et il l'avait faite. Et si Mia venait à l'apprendre ? Il s'en voulait mais mon dieu cette nuit en valait tellement la peine ! Rien que d'y repenser ça lui donnait des frissons ! Il appréhendait néanmoins le retour sur le plateau le lundi suivant. Et encore plus le réveille de Chris... Allait-il l'embrasser ? Le repousser ? Ou encore même l'insulter et se barrer en courant ? Le meilleur moyen de savoir c'était de rester là, et attendre, encore et encore.

* * *

Quand Chris ouvrit les yeux éblouit par la lumière du soleil il se demanda où il était. Puis il se vit nu, et le cadre brisé sur le sol avec la photo de Darren et Mia lui rappela cette nuit.. Il se leva en sursaut et surtout très vite, ce qu'il lui donna la tête qui tourne, en ce rasseyant il revit les images de LA nuit de ses rêves. .il était gêné, mais c'était sans doute la nuit la plus magique de sa vie ! Mais il avait trompé son petit ami. Il ne promettait rien dieu merci mais il n'avait pas à le faire. Ce n'était qu'un *biiiiip*... Mais en était ce un quand on l'avait enfin trouvé. LA personne avec qui on est nous même ? Il ne le savait pas... Mais un jour il devra répondre à cette question.

Quelques minutes plus tard, en s'habillant une question vint à l'esprit : "Il est quelle heure ?" En regardant son téléphone il vit 11 :28, paniqué il sortit comme un éclair de la chambre à la recherche de Darren, qui était dans cuisine entrain d'attendre tranquillement et sagement que Chris ce lève…

"Darren pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?!" Cria Chris ce qui surprit l'autre garçon.

"on se calme ! et parce que tu étais si mignon quand tu dormais"

"Euh, oui mais.. Ce n'est pas une raison!"

Chris ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir Darren était trop mignon.

"ça me suffit pour me convaincre de te laisser faire la belle au bois dormant !" S'exclama Darren avec son sourire en coin.

"Mais, tu es fou, et si Mia était rentrée?.." Poursuivie le jeune homme inquiet.

"elle donne un concert à New York elle revient dimanche après midi ! Moi aussi je suis mignon quand je dors ?" Darren essayait de soulager Chris mais il n'y arrivait pas…

"Change pas de sujet, de un tu connais la réponse et de deux, Mon copain va s'inquiéter..."

" non je ne connais vraiment pas la réponse" Darren voulait vraiment lui tirer les vers du nez "et désolé mais après cette nuit ton copain on s'en fou pas mal" Insista Darren.

"tu es le mec le plus sexy quand tu dors ça te va ? et je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse des idées comprends le !" Répondit Chris tout en bégayant.

"merciiiiiiiiiiiiiii !" Dit Darren avec un voix d'enfant qui fit fondre Chris. "Et oui ça me va. Tout me va tant que tu me refais ce que tu as fait cette nuit... ouai mais sérieux on s'en fous ! reste avec moi !" Le supplia Darren tout en prenant Chris par la taille.

Chris frissonna à ce toucher si doux, tendre, chaud et apaisant.

"Je le veux tu le sais.. mais il faut trouver quelque chose à lui expliquer.."

Darren avait gagné si facilement.

"Tu es pas son fils ! ni SON Chris à lui tout seul ! la preuve ..." Darren montra du menton l'érection naissante de Chris .

Chris regarda Darren dans le blanc des yeux

"Mhhh.. Tant pis pour lui il avait qu'à appeler"

Chris l'embrassa tendrement.

Darren mis fin au baiser avec une haine profonde pour sois même.

"tu as envie de quelque chose ? à manger je veux dire, pas de moi, je sais que pour ça la réponse est oui et le sera toujours !" Proposa Darren avec un petit sourire.

"Je veux une douche.. et peut-être toi après qui sais.." Répondit Chris fatigué.

"mmm... tu sais, j'ai aussi envie d'une douche. et de toi... genre maintenant..." lui murmura Darren à l'oreille.

"Laisse moi prendre ma douche et pour le reste on verra après"

"tu es pas capable de me retenir ici alors que je sais que tu es à quelques mètres de moi, nu, sans vêtements pour cacher ce corps de rêve" Darren savait exactement quelle mot employer.

"Tu ne peux vraiment pas attendre 5 minutes... tu peux te contrôler juste 5 minutes?"

"euhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh na !"

"tant mieux parce que moi aussi"

Chris et Darren s'enlevèrent mutuellement leurs habits dans un élan d'excitation

Le plus jeune rentra en premier dans la douche suivit de près par le bouclé regardant sans gêne les magnifiques fesses de celui ci.

"tu me mate ?" Dis le concerné d'un air à la fois surpris et séducteur.

"Oui je te mate" Répondit Darren d'un air naturel.

Chris se sentait embarrassé que quelqu'un le scrute du regard mais venant de Darren ça ne lui faisait que du bien. Il adorait la façon dont Darren le regardait avec une telle passion, il se sentait rassuré qu'il plaisait encore. Darren prenait un malin plaisir à déstabiliser Chris. Il n'avait qu'une envie : de le plaquer violemment contre le mur de la douche, ce qu'il fit sans attendre.

Chris le voulait mais ne pensait pas Darren si direct.

Quand ils s'embrassèrent la chaleur de l'eau mêlée à celle de leur lèvre menait à une excitation extrême. Ce baiser langoureux à n'en plus finir, rassurait Chris, oui il pouvait vraiment exciter quelqu'un. Et voir Darren auprès de lui, leurs peaux frottées l'une contre l'autre était tellement excitant.

Darren pris du gel douche et commença à en appliquer tout le long de la colonne vertébrale de Chris et fini son chemin sur ses fesses.

Chris ce laissa faire, il aimait tellement sentir les mains de Darren contre son corps.

Darren sentit et vu l'érection de Chris contre la sienne, et gémis un son plus que sexy

Ce gémissement ne fais qu'excité bien plus Chris qui pris fermement l'érection de Darren

et fit des vas et viens avec celui ci, Darren ne pouvait plus réagir mais pu réunir toutes ses forces pour lui chuchoter "continue encore".

Quand il vue Darren au bord de l'orgasme Chris ne pouvais plus arrêter c'était une obligation et répondit d'un "Jamais" très doux et sensuel.

Ils auraient voulu continuer toute la vie et même plus mais le téléphone de Chris en décida autrement...

[Je vais essayer de rester calme, t'es ou la?] Demanda son copain au bord de la crise de nerf

"chez Amb' mais je vais bien t'inquiète" répondit calmement Chris encore excité de ce qui venait de ce passer avec Darren.

[Ouais bien sur, Et pourquoi tes pas rentré à la maison cette nuit ?]

"j'étais trop fatigué ! et oui c'est sur !"

[Tu étais trop fatigué pour monté trois marches ?] Son petit ami était bien trop agressif à son goût.

"pour qui tu te prends de me parler comme ça ? si je ne me sens pas de rentrer je ne rentre pas un point c'est tout ! tu aurais préféré que je rentre en rampant c'est ça ?"

[Je te parle comme j'en ai envie, et je préfère de voir rentrer en rampant comme tu dis que de passer la nuit seul a me demander ce que tu fais, et avec qui!] Renchéri son copain.

Darren voulait placer un mot mais Chris lui tenait fermement la bouche avec sa main.

"tu préfère ton petit confort au mien merci ça se voit que tu m'aimes ! si c'est ce que tu veux entendre alors désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu c'est bon je ne vais pas avoir la fessé en rentrant ?" Chris dit cela en regardant Darren d'un air allumeur ce qui ravi Darren.

[T'arrête de dire n'importe quoi?! et puis Tu rentres quand?] Hurla-t-il.

"Quand je veux j'ai plus envie de te voir là" Chris était vraiment énervé.

[Tu es sérieux quand tu dis ça ?]

"oui tu l'a bien cherché à être aussi possessif !" S'écria Chris.

[Tu me fais une blague, c'est toi qui rentre pas de la nuit, sans même me prévenir, et c'est toi qui m'en veux?] Rouspéta l'homme.

"je ... j'en peux plus tu m'étouffe j'ai besoin de respirer ! laisse moi seul ! j'en ai besoin !"Lança le plus jeune.

[Tu veux je te laisse seul? très bien passe une bonne journée tu me rappellera quand tu arrêtera de dire n'importe quoi!] Répond-t-il vexé et surtout offensé.

"ALELUHIIIA !" Souffla Darren à Chris alors que celui ci était toujours sous le choc

Chris et Darren sortirent de la douche. Darren admirait sans honte le corps de Chris pendant que celui ci s'habillait.

"Pourquoi tu t'habilles ? " Demanda Darren d'un air déprimé.

"pour me couvrir le corps idiot !" Répondit Chris en roulant les yeux.

"donc les parties !" répliqua Darren en montrant d'un signe de la main les parties intimes de Chris.

"oui ça me paraît logique !" Chris était plutôt gêné.

"justement pourquoi ? Tu es si sexy nu !" Dit Darren en gémissant à l'idée qu'il le reverrai sûrement comme cela un jour.

"arrête de dire n'importe quoi "

Chris enfila son pantalon bordeaux moulant avec un sourire en coin...

"mon dieu c'est pas mal non plus ! " dit Darren le souffle coupé.

Chris rougit, son copain ne lui faisait plus vraiment de compliments et Darren était cette touche de renouveau et de piment dans sa vie.

* * *

Ne savant pas quoi faire de leur journée rien qu'à deux, ils décidèrent de se mettre sur le canapé pour regarder un film, tout naturellement Darren ce plaça sur les cuisses de Chris, comme si ils étaient un vrai couple. Le plus jeune caressa les cheveux de Darren, il était aux anges. Tout était romantique, Chris avait tellement l'habitude de regarder la télé assis à côté de son petit ami et Darren lui, il ne regardait jamais la télé avec Mia, leurs goûts était tellement différent. Pour la première fois ils ce sentirent tous les deux dans leur élément, c'était sûr, ils ne pouvaient plus ce passer l'un de l'autre. Les sentiments de sécurité et d'amour que ressentait Chris, il ne les avait jamais ressentis autant. Darren plaça ses mains sur les cuisses de Chris tout en les câlinant, ils étaient tellement heureux, heureux comme jamais.

* * *

Vers 18h Chris décida de rentrer même si sont cœur lui disait que sa place était à côté de Darren. Il prit un taxi et s'évada dans ses pensées qui le menaient à la nuit dernière. Il ne cessait d'y penser. Quand le chauffeur s'arrêta il ne voulut pas sortir mais s'y força. Il marchait à reculons mais une fois arrivé devant chez lui il n'eut pas le choix et entra.

"Ah! Tu t'es rappelé que tu avais une maison ?"

"si tu commences comme ça je sens que je vais vite l'oublier"

"t'oserai jamais partir"

"on pari ? tu veux pas essayer d'être ne serait ce que un peu plus agréable ?"

"Maintenant ? Avec toi, j'ai pas envie d'être agréable! Tu ne penses même pas a moi qui me soucis de toi, t'es qu'un égoïste"

"merci ça me fait plaisir ! peut être que j'en suis un mais j'ai besoin d'air ça fait je ne sais pas combien de temps qu'on agi comme un vieux couple marié ! rien à se dire ! rien à faire ! et tu ne réagi même pas"

"Attend attend, c'est quand la dernière fois que tu m'as invité quelque part? Tu sors toujours avec tes amis, mais moi jamais, j'ai des besoins!"

"tu peux aussi prendre les devants tu sais ! j'en ai marre j'ai essayé de t'en parler mais tu te braque directement à chaque fois !"

"Mais si toi aussi, tu passerais pas ta vie avec un autre mec, je pourrais t'inviter ! Entre ton boulot et ton amant on se voit plus!"

"pardon ? mon amant ? qu... qu'est ce que tu va inventer encore ?!"

"Tu me crois aveugle? Tu as des suçons je les vois! Et je sais que c'est pas moi vue que ça fais plusieurs semaine qu'on a pas couché ensemble !"

"je me suis brûlé et tu vois tu l'admets enfin cela fait des semaines qu'on ne se tu sais... bon touche plus ! où est passé cette flamme ?"

"maintenant tu crois que je suis con ?! ce sont des suçons pas des brûlures, et je me demande où elle est cette flamme mais c'est de ta faute !"

"pourquoi ce serai de ma faute ? parce que je travaille ? parce que ma vie n'est pas ordinaire ?"

"parce que tu préfères t'amuser avec un autre!"

"pourquoi tu dis ça ? arrête de t'inventer des choses tu ne vas pas bien ou quoi ?! vas te faire soigner et après reviens et essaye de sauver notre couple "

"Attend attend ne me dis pas ça d'accord ! Je vais très bien c'est toi qui a des problèmes pour tromper ton mec! tu m'énerves j'en ai mare !"

"pourquoi tu veux absolument que je te trompe ?! je... putain sérieux tu as que ça à faire de te faire des idées ?!"

"Dis le moi que tu me trompes ! Dis le moi !"

"tu dis n'importe quoi tu es sur tu es pas un peu bourré ?!"

"Peut-être que je suis bourré, mais putain sois honnête une fois dans ta vie!" Il lança sa bouteille de bière sur Chris, qui a réussi a l'esquiver de peu.

Chris prit peur et se réfugia dans la chambre pendant que son copain se calmait dans la salon. il revit toutes ces images qui le hantaient depuis son adolescence. quand ces garçons l'ont prit par derrière puis l'ont frappé, encore et encore, à n'en plus finir, il n'oublierait jamais ces images mais il pouvait ne pas y penser. et son petit ami venait de toutes les faire revenir. Il prit un sac y rangea quelques affaires et sorti de la maison en courant.

"Chris tu vas où ?! reviens ! "

"non plus jamais laisse moi ! fous moi la paix"

Chris n'avait qu'une envie c'était de partir loin de ce fou mais où aller ?! Une évidence résonnait dans sa tête : Darren ! Il hala un taxi lui donna l'adresse et la voiture démarra.

Pendant tout le trajet Chris pensa à tout ce temps passé avec son copain sans jamais s'apercevoir de ce côté obscur. Il appréhendait aussi la réaction de Darren à sa vue. Il avait menti à son petit ami, il se rendait chez la cause de sa dispute et il pensait à une putain de réaction ?! Waow !

* * *

Quand il sonna chez Darren il avait peur. Mais personne n'ouvrit. Il sonna encore deux ou trois fois et là il vit Darren plus sexy que jamais...

Ça ne faisait même pas une heure que Chris était partie qu'il ressentit un manque, ne savant pas quoi faire il resta devant la télévision et en grignotant. Quand Darren était à deux doigts de s'endormir sur son canapé, la sonnette de son appartement retentit, ce qui fit sortir Darren de son sommeil naissant, plus les secondes avançaient plus la sonnerie s'intensifiait, arrivant enfin à sa porte, quand il ouvra son cœur s'arrêta d'un seul coup, il ne bougea plus.

* * *

Il vit un Chris désemparé en larmes, il était chambouler.

Il le prit directement dans ses bras ferma la porte et ils s'assirent sur le canapé. Darren ne demanda rien à Chris. Il lui disait seulement que tout allai bien se passer et qu'il était là pour le protéger. Chris se calma peu à peu et lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé.

Darren était choqué et surpris. Il ne savait pas quoi dire mais il eut les mots juste pour soulager Chris "oh mon dieu c'est de ma faute je suis tellement désolé tout va bien se finir de t'inquiète pas ce con ne te fera plus jamais du mal tant que je serai sur terre"

Chris se sentait tellement bien dans les bras de Darren. Il s'allongea sur lui, sa tête sur ses cuisses. Et s'endormit sous ses caresses et sous le son doux de sa voix.

* * *

La semaine était plutôt dure et mouvementée, surtout pour Chris, après cette épouvantable confrontation entre lui et son petit ami, il n'osait plus rentré chez lui.. Il était resté chez Darren jusqu'au dimanche matin et tout cette semaine chez Amber qui avait accepté tout de suite de l'hébergé sans hésitation. Mais heureusement, il avait Darren, qui savait exactement comment lui parler et comment lui rendre le sourire. Pendant leur pause ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans la caravane de Chris, jamais celle de Darren, et ils n'en connaissaient pas la raison, mais peu importe, l'endroit où le moment, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, de sentir leur corps mutuel contre celui de leur amant. Le tournage commençait très tôt et finissait très tard, ils avaient vraiment pris du retard sur le tournage. Depuis leur première fois, ils n'avaient toujours pas parlé de leur avenir, s'ils allaient quitter leur conjoint respectif ou continuer à ce cacher et a les tromper, mais ils voulaient profiter, ne pas ce soucier du monde extérieur, lorsqu'ils étaient à deux c'est comme s'ils étaient dans un autre monde, la terre n'existait plus, seulement eux et leur bulle de joie et d'amour. C'était inexplicable, personne ne pouvait comprendre cette attirance entre eux, tout était si soudain, tout cela c'était passer si vite, en quelques semaine des liens plus fort que tout s'était créés.

* * *

La fin de cette semaine arriva à une vitesse folle, vendredi avait déjà pointé le bout de son nez, tous étaient soulagé que cette semaine soit terminée. Darren et Chris avaient toujours l'habitude de boire leur café ensemble depuis le tout premier pendant qu'ils se faisaient coiffer et maquiller. Chris était toujours perturbé par l'attitude de son copain, enfin, il ne savait plus si ça l'était, mais il fallait bien qu'il rentre chez lui après tout. Darren était inquiet pour Chris, il détester le voir comme ça… Après leur préparation finie, il reçut enfin leur script, c'est alors que Darren fronça les sourcils :

« On va s'embrasser ? Devant les caméras ? » Demanda-t-il a Chris tout en chuchotant.

« Apparemment oui.. Ta honte ? » Répondit le jeune homme embarrassé.

« Oui, enfin non pas de t'embrasser, mais j'ai jamais fait de vrai baiser amoureux devant les caméras avec des tonnes de regards braqué sur nous tu vois ? » rétorqua-t-il.

« Je comprends... Fait comme si il n'avait personne, pour moi aussi c 'est bizarre » Chris essaya de déstresser Darren du mieux qu'il pouvait mais c'était impossible .

« J'ai besoin d'entraînement ! » Lança Darren

« On s'entraîne déjà bien dans ma caravane.. » Dis Chris en ricanant.

« Oui.. Mais là c'est vraiment sensuel et tendre.. S'il te plaît .. » Supplia Darren

« Ok, mais pas longtemps on ne va pas tarder à commencer ! » Chris ne pouvait pas refuser, mais il était tout autant inquiet, et si son petit ami voyait cette scène, et qu'il se rendait compte qu'il y a de l'amour entre eux.. Tout sera définitivement fini.

Pendant leur "entraînement" Darren se rendit compte de l'amour qu'il y avait entre eux. Quand il disait son texte il le ressentait. Et lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient seuls il n'essayait pas de contenir ses pulsions mais lorsqu'ils seront devant les caméras tout changera. Chris savait que ce n'était pas finalement un entraînement mais plus un échauffement de leurs langues. Cela faisait 20 bonnes minutes que ça durait et il n'était pas lassé mais ils devaient arrêter et sortir car le tournage allé commencer.

« Waow on est dans la merde ça crève les yeux que je t'excite ! » dit Darren en regardant l'érection de Chris sans gêne.

« Je... non ! À partir de maintenant nous sommes de simples amis -

« qui ont une très bonne alchimie à l'écran je sais tu me répète ce petite texte chaque jour !» continua Darren.

Chris sourit mais en réalité il stressait !

« allez on y va ! » Darren caressa doucement le dos de Chris pour le rassurer.

* * *

« et... Action ! »

le stresse de Darren s'effaçait peu à peu qu'il récitait son texte... Chris était là, mignon comme toujours, et le moment arriva...

« Kurt there is a moment, when you say to yourself, 'oh there you are', 'i've been looking for you for ever' ! Whatching you do blackbird this week it was a moment for me. about you, you move me kurt and this duet would just been an excuse to spend more time with you »

Tout ce texte, Darren le vivait, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Chris. Il était hypnotisé par ses yeux. Et Chris se noyait dans les siens. Son cœur battait étrangement vite et il s'accéléra quand Darren s'approcha de lui.

Darren n'avait qu'une envie : se jeter sur lui mais la seule partie de son cerveau encore atteinte d'un minimum de raison lui dit que non. Il s'approcha encore et encore jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent... et là...

* * *

_**Voilii Voilouuuuuu !**_

_**j'éspère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ! **_

_**je dis je car c'est moi Laetitia qui parle, Armony n'est pas au courant de cela mais voilà je me lance :**_

_**cela fait un moins que l'on se connaît aujourd'hui : je suis la personne la plus heureuse sur cette planète depuis. Merci d'être ma « oh there you are » de l'amitié, je t'aime mon ptit coeur ! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey Hey EVERYYBODYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! je (Laetitia) pars en vancances pendant 10 jours donc on vous prépare un ou deux si possible chapitres pour combler ce gros trou ! Pour une fois que je ne voulais pas partir ! Breeeef les review : **_

_**Showmeamonchelekiss : Oui CrissColfer Power ! merci !c'est le debut de la plus belle amitié !**_

_**LaGleek72 : oui les plus mignon ** ! c'est vrai qu'on l'a fait passer pour un méchant... à suivre !**_

_**Nous tenons à dire que même si CrissColfer c'est juste ** voilà quoi, nous respectons Mia Will & l'ancien copain de Chris. Les insultes et tout le tralalalaaaa sont seulement là pour l'histoire. À la place des personnages on aurait dit ça. En tant que fans, nous respectons ces personnes. **_

_**BREEEEEEEEF enjoy ! **_

* * *

_tu me disais souvent que nos nous enfuirions ensemble_

* * *

Le samedi matin, il était temps pour Chris de rentrer prendre des affaires chez lui, il n'était pas près d'y retourner et de le voir, et encore moins de retourner chez lui définitivement. Il était dans un vieux taxi, ce jour-là il pleuvait des cordes, pendant le trajet il se remémora ce magique et merveilleux baiser avec Darren lors de cette scène, c'était bien plus qu'un jeu d'acteur, tout ce qu'il disait, et le baiser était de la réalité, Chris le savait, et il était certain que Darren aussi s'en était aperçu. En y repensant il eut des palpitations au cœur, il aimait tellement sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il avait l'impression que tout était irréelle, mais tout était bien vrai, il avait trompé l'homme qui pensait être l'homme de sa vie, mais qui s'avérait être le plus grand des imbéciles. Et si cette place appartenait à Darren ? Et si c'était lui l'homme avec qui il allait finir sa vie ? Tellement de question se posaient, et un jour il faudra en parler, que tout soit clair … Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'y repenser, ce baiser était le meilleur de sa vie, cette image de Darren s'approchant de lui et lui prendre les lèvres avec une telle passion était indescriptible, ses lèvres douces et sucrées, sur les siennes, avec leurs langues qui dansaient ensemble, mon dieu c'était tellement bon ! Comme à chaque baiser, mais celui là était plus excitant, peut être car ils étaient devant beaucoup de personnes qui les regardaient. Darren embrassait toujours comme ça quand il était stressé. Il avait comme une signature de ses émotions à travers ses baisers. Quand il était excité, c'était des baisers rapide mais sensuel, quand il n'avait pas envie de partir c'était un long et langoureux baiser, et quand il voulait lui dire qu'il ressentait quelque chose c'était un baiser furtif mais tendre avec un regard à en fondre.

Le regard de Chris se perdait dans les gouttes de pluie il s'évadait toujours en repensant à Darren, comme s'il était un rêve. Mais vraiment, Darren est un rêve, son petit ange à lui !

« vous êtes arrivés »

cette voix le réveilla de son rêve si magnifique.

Chris paya le chauffer et descendit. Puis marcha encore à reculons. il eut peur, peur de le voir, peur de lui parler, peur qu'il s'emporte encore, et que cette fois, il ne le ratait pas. Il revoyait cette bouteille de bière lui arrivé dessus, et s'il n'avait pas eu ce réflexe de ce décalé qu'aurait-il pu arriver ? Devant la porte d'entrée, il trembla, mais pris son courage à deux mains rentra la clef dans la serrure, la porte était verrouillée donc il était seul... personne à voir ni avec qui parler et se disputer. Ceci le soulagea ! Il vit le désordre, les cartons de pizza par terre, les bouteilles de bière vides, son copain était vraiment à la débandade !

Il entra dans la chambre vit le lit défait avec quelques mouchoirs usagés, les volets fermés, une odeur de transpiration. Cela ressemblait à une chambre de fille au cœur brisé !

Oublie ça se dit il.

Il prit ses affaires vite fait et sorti de chez lui en direction de chez Amber. Sur le chemin il se demanda si il était encore en couple... oui il l'était mais il ne le voulait plus. Enfin si mais pas avec lui ! Une toute autre personne hantait son cœur et ses pensées... son petit ange, Darren. Il avait besoin de lui maintenant mais Mia était avec lui. Il se disait « si seulement elle pouvait partir loin, très loin, cette pouf ! »

il ne devait pas l'insulter, il devait la respecter mais sérieusement, qui ne le ferai pas dans sa situation ?!

Il arriva chez Amber qui était là dans la cuisine entrain de préparer à manger, il devait lui parler de tout ça. De ses pensées. Mais il osait pas. Elle sentait qu'il avait besoin de se confier. Alors elle aborda le sujet …

« Chris! Alors tu l'as vu? » Demanda Amber qui était inquiète pour lui

« Non dieu merci... »Répondit Chris soulagé

« Ouf... Et tu comptes fais quoi pour la suite alors?.. »Poursuivit-elle

« Je... je sais pas... On ne forme plus vraiment un couple mais on en est toujours un... » Dit Chris l'air hésitant..

« Tu devrais aller lui parler » Proposa-t-elle

« Parler pour me faire frapper ? »S'exclama Chris

« Si tu veux, je viens avec toi je serai dans pièce d'à coter et si ça dégénère je serai là pour te protéger » Elle voulait absolument tout faire pour qu'il se sente protégé

« Non non je dois l'affronter seul mais j'ai juste aucune envie de le revoir... mais on a passé tellement de bons moments ensemble » continua Chris

« Alors tu attends quelques jours, et peut être que lui viendra te parler, et si vous parler calmement, il ne te touchera pas » Expliqua calmement la jeune femme

« Je n'ai plus envie de le voir ! je... je veux lui parler après que je sois sûr de mes sentiments... » Chris était définitivement perdu

« Et tes sentiments te dises quoi pour l'instant ? » Amber faisait tout pour que Chris ce dévoile

« Que je vis un rêve avec... hum... tu sais qui » dit Chris d'un air gêné. « mais je crois que je l'aime encore.. »

« Si tu as des sentiments pour Darren, c'est que tu n'aimes plus autant ton petit ami... enfin je pense » Amber était de très bon conseille

« Mais on a partagé tellement de bons moments ensemble... et puis ça se trouve je ne suis qu'une attraction pour Darren » Dit-il déçu

« Et peut-être pas, parle a Darren, met tout au clair et en fonction de ce qu'il te dit, tu décides si tu dois continuer avec ton copain, ou pas » suggéra son amie

« C'est plus que gênant de lui parler de ça tu sais ! »

« Laisse-le engager la conversation sur ce sujet ! »

« et comment ? »

Amber réflechissa un moment et dit

« Tu lui demandes comment va Mia ! elle est encore dans sa vie ne l'oublie pas ! »

« Pardon ? tu veux vraiment que je demande au prince charmant comment va la méchante belle-mère ? » Chris eut un sourire en coin, Darren avait déteint sur lui..

« Tu vois tu parles comme lui ! Tout en rapport avec Disney ! »

Chris ricana et continua la conversation :

« Sérieusement tu crois vraiment que je dois lui parler de Mia, et que lui me livrera ses sentiments? »

« Oui c'est comme ça qu'il te dira où il en est ! Fais-moi confiance » Amber faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais Chris était vraiment têtu

« Je connais Dare, il va se renfermer" »

« Qui ne tente rien n'a rien! »

« Oui oui... j'essayerai tu as gagné » Dit Chris tout en la remerciant

« J'en suis sûr que ça se passera très bien, et tu auras les réponses à tes questions »

« J'espère »

Pendant tout le reste de la soirée, l'atmosphère était tendue. Alors Chris décida d'aller se coucher vers 22h. Il se prépara mais n'arriva pas à s'endormir. Dans son lit, Chris pensait à la conversion qu'il aurai avec Darren le lendemain, allait-il lui avouer qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui, ou ne rien lui dire et ce renfermer comme une huître ou pire lui dire que ce n'est qu'une histoire de sexe, et rien d'autre… .Et si il ne l'aimait pas ? si il n'était qu'un jouet qu'on rangeait une fois qu'on s'en lassait ? Après tout Darren était hétéro non ? Enfin vu son comportement on dirait pas mais si c'est ce qu'il dit ! Darren et lui c'était sûrement une histoire de sexe rien de plus, mais alors là tu bon sexe ! Chris rougit à cette pensée mais c'était tellement vrai ! Quand il sentait la chaleur de leur peau l'une contre l'autre... waow... il n'avait pas des mot pour décrire ce sentiment ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il essaye de dormir alors il ferma les yeux et la première image qu'il vit directement fut celle de Darren et lui sur son canapé entrain de regarder la télé comme un beau petit couple. Il l'aimait c'était définitif !

Il s'endormit sur cette merveilleuse vision...

* * *

Une nouvelle journée de tournage s'annonçait, et pour Chris ce n'était pas un jour banal, il allait enfin savoir ce que Darren pensait vraiment de lui et de leur relation Chris était très très stressé, la seule personne avec qu'il voulait voir allait peut être le rejeter. Il devait le faire mais il se demandait quand il allait lui parler, pendant leur café du matin ? la pause de midi ? ou la fin de journée, il ne savait vraiment pas. alors il se dépêcha et arriva en même temps que Darren dans la caravane de celui ci...

"hey ! ça va bien dormi ?" Demanda Chris d'un air très joyeux avec un joli sourire.

"Bien et toi? Enfin.. J'aurais mieux dormis avec toi a mes côté.." dit Darren avec plein de sous entendus.

"moi aussi... Mia va bien ?" Chris était plus que gêné.

"Euuh oui, mais j'ai pas envie de parler d'elle, surtout avec toi" Darren ne comprit pas pourquoi Chris parlait d'elle.

"pourquoi ?" il voulait vraiment que Darren parle.

Darren hésiat aà répondre mais se lança

"Parce qu'elle.. elle m'énerve.. et j'ai des doutes."

"des doutes sur quoi ?" Chris poussait vraiment le bouchon et en était conscient.

"Mes sentiments envers elle.. et, et mes sentiments avec toi" Voilà il l'avait dit. Darren était soulagé mais effrayé de la réaction de Chris.

"tu... veux dire que... il y a quoi entre nous ?" Chris prit peur.

"Je sais pas, je crois que.." Darren bégaya "que je tombe amoureux de toi et et tu me rends tellement fou .."

Le cœur de Chris fondit. Darren le croyait c'était déjà tellement bien !

"tu... je... tu crois que tu commence à m'aimer ?"

"Oui.. et puis j'ai.. j'ai peur que toi non et ça me terrifie" Darren avait l'air d'être perdu.

"je t'aime" Chris l'avait dit sans y réfléchir avant, mais il en avait besoin.

"tu ... waow..."

Darren était surpris mais heureux. Alors il prit brutalement Chris sous le choc de cette révélation et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Chris mettant ses mains autour de la taille de l'autre jeune homme. Ce n'étais pas des paroles en l'air, Chris en était certain, Darren ne se foutais pas de lui. Tous deux s'avaient qu'ils se lançaient dans une histoire dangereuse et risqué, mais peu importe, l'importance c'est qu'ils étaient ensemble... Chris le tira par le col de sa veste des Warbler qui le rendait tellement si sexy ! Darren glissa ses mains le long des hanches de Chris pu s'arrêta sur ses magnifiques fesses. Chris ouvrit les yeux tout à coup, il ne sut pourquoi, et croisa le regard de Darren. Ils s'arrêtèrent, et se sourirent. Un sourire de bonheur et de fierté. Ils auraient pu rester ainsi toute leur vie mais les lèvres de Darren appelaient beaucoup trop Chris alors il prolongea ce baiser, accompagné d'un jolie petite érection qui excita encore plus Darren. Darren commença a déshabillé Chris a une vitesse impressionnante, Chris lui était plus excité de jamais, il poussait des gémissements lorsque la main de Darren descendit brusquement dans le bas ventre qui ne put contenir sa joie. Darren dominant naturellement Chris comme à son habitude ne pouvait plus ce contenir et commença à faire des vas et vient sur le sexe du jeune homme qui entre deux gémissements arriva à sortir quelques mot « Darre on commence à tourner... dans... Mhh pas longtemps… » Mais en pleine action un insistant vient toquer a la porte de Chris en criant « on commence dans deux minutes ! » Cela coupa toute l'envie de continuer . Darren en avait marre d'avoir des horaires pour être vraiment lui même. Cela énervait Chris aussi mais là il avait juste envie de profiter des lèvres pulpeuses et attirantes de Darren.

Il continuèrent de s'embrasser pendant deux minutes. Ils n'auraient définitivement jamais leur dose de chacun. Chris ressentait le besoin d'avoir Darren avec lui tout le temps. Il était accros. Très. Trop même. Mais on n'aime jamais trop pensait il. Darren mis fin à cette séance de pur bonheur quand il sentit que Chris fatiguait un peu... il savait qu'il ne dormait plus vraiment en ce moment. Ça l'inquiétait beaucoup. Maintenant c'était comme si Chris passait avant tout. C'est normal ? Se demandait il... le grand amour sûrement se répondait il. Oui le grand amour. Le seul et l'unique.,...

Il fallait y aller au plus vite, et puis aussi ce recoiffer et surtout ce rhabiller, en sortant de la caravane Darren lança un regard a Chris en disant « On continuera ça plus tard… »

Ce qu'il aimait ces petits moments du matin. Juste tout les deux. Et pendant une petit heure ils ne cachaient pas qu'ils étaient âmes sœurs et qu'ils s'aimaient.

* * *

Aujourd'hui la scène était très dure et très émouvante, Kurt quittait les Warblers et revenait chez les New Direction, Blaine lui chantant « Somewhere only we know » une chanson triste et pleine de sentiment. La chanson commença, et Darren quitta son rôle et chanta en tant que Darren, pas à Kurt, mais bel et bien à Chris. Il chantait cette musique et savourait ces paroles avec une telle passion, la scène était parfaite, la peine et la tristesse des deux garçons était jouée à la perfection. Chris savait très bien que Darren lui chantait cette magnifique chanson pour lui et non pour Kurt. Mais lorsque Kurt coura dans les bras de Blaine et lui murmura ces quelques mot « I'll never saying goodbye to you » Leur cœur au deux s'emballa comme jamais, tout était vrai, une vrai histoire d'amour était née..

* * *

Après cette journée riche en émotion, Darren avait besoin de parler, avec l'une des personnes dont il avait le plus confiance depuis tous ces années, Joey, son meilleur ami, le seul qui comprendrai son histoire et qui pourra l'éclairer. Il avait besoin d'une bière entre pote, entre le boulot et le reste, il ne s'était pas vu depuis un moment, et Darren n'avait pas pu lui parler des derniers rebondissement de sa vie.

Il arriva chez lui, frappa à la porte et son ami ouvrit, il savait qu'il ne le jugerai pas mais il avait peur de sa réaction...

"Hey mec! ça faisait longtemps" dit Joey avec son sourire niais !

"hey ! ouai beaucoup trop ! besoin de te raconter quelques trucs..." répondit Darren d'un air désespéré...

"Ouais! assis toi je nous ramène des bières"

Joey partit chercher des bierre et les ouvra.

"merci mec ! ça va me faire du bien !" Dit Darren avec une lueur d'espoir.

"Je suis la pour ça tu le sais!"

"oui je sais... c'est assez long alors je vais être direct." Dit Darren en regardant Joey droit dans les yeux.

"J'técoute"

"je... je trompe Mia." Darren baissa les yeux.

"Tu quoi ?" Joey criait presque.

"je... j'en suis pas fière mais voilà je peux pas m'en empêcher c'est comme si je l'avait trouvé ! cette fameuse personne ! comme dans les Disney ! la personne avec qui je suis moi même" Darren parlait avec passion.

"Euh.. ouais, mais, elle est bonne au moins ?" Dit Joey d'un air normal !

"justement..." Darren hésitait à le dire à Joey.

"Non.. me dis pas qu'elle est horrible?!" Joey était si drôle avec sa tête !

"non non ! … il est le plus beau mec de l'univers, le plus sensible, le plus gentil, le plus parfait" Darren rêvait de Chris ça crevait les yeux.

"LE?" Joey était une fois de plus choqué !

"oui, le" Darren l'assumait maintenant.

"Tu, tu as trompé Mia avec un mec..?" Joey bégayait.

"c'est pas un mec... c'est genre LE mec !" Darren parlait de Chris comme de l'amour de sa vie !

"Mais tu t'en es rendu compte comme ça que t'était gay?" Joey était bouche bée.

"je ... non... j'ai toujours dit qu'on tombait amoureux de la personne pas du sexe ! bah voilà, je l'ai vu, j'ai su que... c'est lui. je ... pas de mots ! mon rêve à moi ! mon teenage dream ! Je …" Darren avait des étoiles pleins les yeux en parlant de Chris.

"Oulaa... Mais tu le connais depuis quand ce mec? et C'est qui?.." Dit Joey d'une vois inquiète.

"depuis quelques mois... et on peut pas vraiment se montrer parce qu'il a un mec et putain il est genre célèbre donc si on sait qu'il le trompe bah voilà bordel je l'aime" Dit Darren d'un air heureux mais déçu.

"Waouh tu l'aimes? vraiment? et puis c'est un acteur de Glee c'est ça?.." Joey le comprenait peu.

"je ... Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça ! truc de dingue ! c'est juste magique avec lui ! en peu de temps il m'est devenu indispensable !" Darren parlait avec une voix qui dévoilait son amour fou pour Chris.

"Je suis content pour toi alors! mais dis le a Mia un conseil.." Dit Joey calmement.

"je ne peux pas... elle restera une très bonne amie pour moi je peux pas lui faire ça"

"En lui mentant tu fais qu'aggraver les choses.. Puis au moins plus besoin de ce cacher avec lui.. et puis dis moi qui sait je le dirai a personne!" Joey tapa sur l'épaule de Darren en guise de signe de confiance.

"il a un copain et c'est... Chris Colfer..." Darren était fière d'annoncer que c'était Chris Colfer.

"CHRIS COLFER? nooooooooooooooon? J'aurais jamais cru! puis il peut le quitter aussi..." Dit Joey ironiquement puis sérieusement

"justement on en n'a jamais parlé, de notre futur..." Dit Darren l'air triste.

"Et ben c'est simple, parles en lui !"

"il va se braquer parce que... son copain et lui se sont disputés à cause de moi et il a essayé de le frapper et donc Chris vit chez Amb' mais je comprend pas pourquoi il veut pas le laisser tomber ce psychopathe !"lança Darren énervé.

"Il a sans doute peur que s'il le quitte il le frappe pour de bon ! et puis, il doit être amoureux de lui s'il le quitte pas .." Joey n'était pas bête il comprenait tout enfin presque.

"hein ? non non aujourd'hui il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait mais... attend ! il m'aime pas ça veut dire ? et puis qui aimerai un type qui le frappe ?" Darren sortit ça d'une traite.

"J'ai jamais dit qu'il t'aimait pas! je suis pas dans sa tête Dare.. Dis lui clairement que tu veux être avec lui, et uniquement avec lui, que tu quittes Mia et lui son copain!"

« Et comment je fais ça ? C'est juste... impossible ! » Darren était aussi têtu que Chris

« Il faudra bien que tu lui dises un jour, et croit moi le plus tôt sera le mieux » Joey voulait vraiment donner les meilleurs conseils

« Et si ça allait trop vite ? » répondit Darren

« Vous vous êtes dit que vous vous aimez, maintenant plus rien ne va 'trop vite' » Affirma son ami

« C'est tout nouveau pour moi, je comprends rien ! la seule chose que je sache c'est que c'est l'homme de ma vie » Ca faisait toujours bizarre a Darren de ce dire « L'homme » mais c'était comme ça maintenant et pas autrement.

« Dis-lui ! Et il quittera son copain! N'est pas honte ni peur de lui dire! » Releva Joey

« Ca fait 3 semaines et demie ! Beaucoup trop tôt même si à la première seconde que je l'ai vu... mon dieu je l'aime »

« Si tu penses que c'est la meilleure des choses attend alors! Mais ne me dit pas que tu regrettes après.. » Il avait employé les bons mots

« Rhooo ! Je sais plus quoi faire... des fois je ressens le besoin de l'avoir près de moi parce que j'ai peur de le perdre et qu'il parte à jamais, enfaîte c'est tout le temps » Dit Darren en hésitant, c'était comme… Le dilemme de sa vie

« DIS LUI ! C'est un ordre Dare! Je suis ton meilleur ami, si tu lui dis ça, que sa fasse pas longtemps ou pas, c'est ce que tu ressens, il faut que tu le sache, sinon un jour, tu penseras que c'est le moment, et ce sera trop tard » Joey avait réussi il le savait que Darren ne pouvait plus dire non

« Je... bon ok... mais je te jure que si je le perds à cause de toi tu te retrouves en enfer ! Je... désolé, ça me fait tellement peur » Darren tremblé, ce qui n'était pas de son habitude, mais le stress l'envahissait

« Je veux bien courir ce risque, mais je sais que j'ai raison, s'il t'aime, tu ne le perdras pas »

« Merci mec »Tout en tapant sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami

« De rien »

Ils passèrent toute la soirée à parler de leurs vies même si celle de Darren ne se résumait plus qu'à Chris désormais, seulement à Chris, l'homme qu'il aimait.

_**Le prochain chapitre arrive cette semaine ! On espère que vous avez aimé désolées pour la mise en page & les fautes d'orthographes mais on est plus que débordées et très fatiguées ! xoxo Armo & Laetitia ! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**HEY WE ARE BACCCK ! Breeef dernier chapitre avant 11jours vraiment désolées:/ ! **_

_**Pour les review :**_

_**LaGleek72 : oui Amber notre petite sauveuse ! Et Joey aussi finalement ! Nous etions aussi morte en l'écrivant t'inquiète ! Humhum tu verra dans ce chapitre !**_

_**KlaineLovesForever : c'est très drôle de voir tes commentaires des anciens chapitres car on se dit « oops... la pauvre elle va mourir dans le prochain alors » et on ne peut rien faire ! On aimerai ne jamais les séparer nos choux ! **_

* * *

_**Sur ce bon chapitre et à dans 11 jours en attendant nous ferons du mieux que nous pouvons voire plus pour écrire des chapitres et tous les poster dès que je (Laetitia) reviens !**_

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

_"Je t'ai donné tout ce que j'avais, et tu as tout balancé."_

* * *

En ce mardi midi, Darren allait se lancer, il allait tout dire à Chris, Joey l'avait entièrement convaincu de foncer. Mais si Chris partait et ne voulait plus jamais lui parler ? Il était tellement fragile que ces simple mot pouvais le bloquer. Il ne savait pas quel moment était le mieux, alors il y est allé à l'instinct lorsqu'il vu Chris sortir de sa fameuse caravane, il décida de le prendre par le bras et de le refaire rentrer à l'intérieur, Darren était nerveux, et Chris le voyait.

"Je, je dois te parler, et ce n'est pas quelques chose de facile » Commença Darren en parlant très vite.

"oui ? il y a un problème ?" dit Chris en le regardant avec inquiétude.

"Promet moi de ne pas fuir en courant " Suppliât le brun.

"je... je ne promets rien d'habitude... Mais je le ferai pour toi alors oui promis" Bafouilla Chris.

"Je commence a vraiment t'aimer tu sais, et puis, je voudrais qu'on aille de l'avant tu comprends… " Darren avait du mal à garder son calme.

"je... ça signifie quoi aller de l'avant pour toi ?" Chris ne comprenait pas.

"Aller de l'avant, tu quittes ton copain, je quitte Mia.. Et on arrête de se cacher" Darren dit cela vite. il pensait que la douleur passerai aussi vite. il avait tort.

"je... j'aimerai tu le sais... c'est juste que non les autres ne peuvent pas savoir ça" Chris rougit et monta dans les aiguës.

Quand il prononça cette phrase, Darren savait qu'il avait fait une erreur : " Et.. et pourquoi pas?"

Chris ne sut quoi répondre, après tout pourquoi les autres ne pouvaient pas le savoir ? il essaya tout de même de répondre. "je... ça... ils douteraient de ma fidélité avec mon copain et j'ai pas envie qu'ils me jugent".

"Tu crois que j'ai envie qu'on me juge moi? Mais je me suis dis qu'a deux, on aurait vraiment pu oublier les rumeurs et les jugements des gens" Darren s'énervait vraiment.

"je... toi tu es fort tu t'en fiches des rumeurs pas moi. j'en ai souffert de ces rumeurs tu comprends ? j'ai aucune envie de retourner dans ce cercle vicieux" Chris avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

"Je serai la pour te protéger Chris! Comprend le a deux on est plus fort que nimporte qui!" Il se retenait mais s'il pouvait il aurait tout casser il regrettait tellement

"et si on m'accusait ? de t'avoir fait changer de bord ? et Mia sa réaction ! tu y as pensé que je devrais tout supporter pour ... tu sais très bien !" Chris éclatait en sanglots mais il restait debout en face de Darren à attendre sa réponse.

"Ne pleure pas ! surtout pas ça ! Je m'en fou des autres et tu devrais aussi ça te ferai grandir et comprendre la vie !" Darren était définitivement aller trop loin et ce rattrapa " Désolé désolé je voulais pas !"

"pardon ? Tu te prends pour qui à me donner des leçons ? ah oui c'est vrai toi on t'a maltraité parce que tu es gay et que tout le monde le sait ! et que tu as quand même réussi à faire quelque chose de ta vie et à te reconstruire ! non !" Chris était plus qu'énervé, il voulait que ces derniers mois ne soit seulement qu'un cauchemar et qu'il se réveille maintenant à côté de son petit ami.

"Et toi ne me parle pas comme ça! Je sais que qui s'est passé pour toi étant jeune, mais il faut aller de l'avant un peu! Il ne faut pas toujours vivre dans le passé" Ils avaient tout les deux dépasser les limites.

"il ne faut pas vivre dans le passé ? vraiment ? alors pourquoi tu ne largue pas ta pouf ? pourquoi tu attends que je brise mon couple avant ?" Cette dispute allait beaucoup trop loin.

"ne l'insulte pas ! elle reste ma petite amie officielle et une très bonne amie ! je sais même plus si j'ai envie d'être avec toi maintenant !" Darren criait beaucoup trop fort.

"je ne suis même plus sûr de ... de savoir si je t'aime ! tu es tellement différent. si c'est ça à quoi ressemble le vrai Darren, alors dégage d'ici. je te dirai peut être au revoir finalement !" Chris ne voulait pas dire ça mais il comptait bien trop à sa dignité pour reculer.

"Et bien oui ! Le vrai Darren et la devant tes yeux! Tu veux que je dégage ? vraiment?!" Tout ces mots les blessaient au plus profond d'eux

"oui ! je.. je... tu es allé trop loin ! c'est fini ce qu'il y a entre nous. Cette relation complètement étrange ! je ne veux plus te voir désormais casse toi !" Chris regrettait tout ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Très bien! A part pour le boulot, ne me parle plus jamais ! Je regrette tellement t'avoir embrasser !" Darren regrettait également, son cœur se déchirait

"ta mère aurait du avorter dégage ! tu es comme Mia finalement, un mec qui sert à rien ! un sale paumé ! casse toi ! je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !" Chris voulait le revoir, et l'embrasser, et... qu'est ce qu'il disait ? c'était fini un point c'est tout !

"Ah oui? Et les mecs qui t'ont tapé, ils auraient du vraiment te frapper à mort tu comprends ça?! Tu l'as mérité!" Ok, c'était sur, Darren avait dépassé les bornes.

"je me casse!" Darren partit en marmonnant "Comment j'ai pu couché avec cette pédale de merde!"

"je t'ai entendu ! et dire que tu voulait qu'on soit ensemble il y a encore cinq minutes ! et bien voilà ma réponse : Non. sûrement pas" Cria Chris essoufflé en le regardant partir.

* * *

Darren ne travaillait pas l'après midi, et n'avait qu'une envie, se barrer de cet endroit qui lui rappelait Chris. Il prit sa voiture, démarra et roula, très vite, En arrivant, Mia, sa petite amie depuis quelques temps déjà l'attendait comme chaque jour, sur le canapé. Il était tout chamboulé, perdu, il voulait juste s'enfermer dans sa chambre et ne plus bouger. Mia voyait que Darren n'était pas si joyeux que d'habitude. Le jeune homme eu un flash, et s'il s'était trompé, que finalement c'était elle le véritable amour de sa vie ? Non non, c'était Chris et seulement lui. Mais fallait-t-il tout lui dire ? Être honnête ? Non plus, il ne savait plus où il en était. Alors il s'assit sur le canapé, et décida de parler quand même à Mia…

"bonjour chéri ! ça va ?" Dit Mia toute joyeuse !

"Ça va la routine mon cœur et toi?" Darren essayait de faire bonne figure, mais au fond il avait juste envie de s'effondrer par terre.

"ça va... ça s'est bien passé le tournage ? tu es une star maintenant. je suis tellement fière de toi !" Mia prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa.

"Mhhh j'aime bien quand tu m'embrasses pas surprise, mais je suis pas encore une star!" Dit Darren contre ses lèvres.

"dit pas ça ! tu m'as tellement manqué ces derniers jours à cause du tournage ! j'ai tellement besoin de toi ! et envie de toi et tout de toi !" Souffla Mia dans son cou.

"Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, il faut se retrouverq... tu es la seule que je veux" Darren embrassa Mia sur la joue.

"je t'aime Dare, je t'aime tellement" Mia le voulait pour elle toute seule. et savait comment y parvenir.

"Moi aussi je t'aime Mia, tu n'imagines même pas a quelle point". Darren espérait dire cela à Chris. C'était le seul qu'il désirait. Le seul qu'il voulait. Le seul qu'il aimait.

"tu veux qu'on aille s'allonger dans le lit un peu ?" Mia avait vraiment envie de Darren.

"Oui" dis Darren avec un petit sourire sur le côté.

Darren suivit Mia jusque dans la chambre et s'allongea dans le lit, Mia se mis sur le côté et l'embrassa la joue, puis la long de la mâchoire. Darren imaginait que c'était Chris, mais c'était bien trop difficile. Les baisers de Chris étaient doux et affectueux, chauds et tendres, langoureux et sensuels. Ceux de Mia furtifs et allumeurs. Elle pensait l'exciter mais elle ne faisait que lui rappeler à quel point il voulait que Chris soit là à sa place. Que se soit Chris qui essaye de l'allumer, car il le faisait tellement bien... Mia n'avait plus aucun effets sur lui. A part du dégoût peut être. Alors pour lui épargner le pire il essaya de lui dire de la meilleure façon possible « Mia… on peut mettre ça à la prochaine fois s'il te plaît.. Je m'endors vraiment je suis désolé… » Mia cacha ça déception mais répondit d'un simple « Ok » et s'allongea calmement à côté de lui. Darren s'en voulait au plus haut point, mais il lui était passé quoi dans la tête pour oser dire ça a Chris… Même si l'autre jeune homme n'avait pas était gentil non plus, dire qu'il aurait dû être mort était vraiment la pire erreur de sa vie, parce qu'il était la meilleure chose qu'il lui soit arrivée, il n'avait qu'une seule pensée l'embrasser lui dire qu'il serait prêt à attendre autant de temps qu'il fallait, tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, vivre cachés n'était pas important.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Chris était resté sur le tournage de la série, mais il était très, très mal. Il criait à tout bout de champs quand quelques chose ne lui plaisait pas, il devenait presque agressif avec ses collègues et amis. Personne ne comprenait mais comme toute personne, il y a des moments où rien ne va, et ce jour-là c'était tomber sur Chris. Il y avait la fatigue aussi, mais surtout Darren, comment avait-il pu lui parler ainsi alors que c'était l'homme qui le respectait le plus ? Tellement de question sans réponse ce qui énerva bien plus Chris. Il lançait des insultes à tout va, d'un naturel très calme et timide, personne ne l'avait vu aussi dur dans ses paroles. Il était triste et en même temps très énervé par les propos de Darren, et aussi il regrettait, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas accepté de quitter son actuel petit ami avec qui il ne s'entendait plus pour ce mettre avec Darren avec qui il était fusionnel comme jamais ? Il avait peur du regard des autre mais Darren avait raison, à deux, ils auraient oublié le jugement des autres. La fin de la journée arriva enfin et Chris avait bien réfléchi, ce soir, il retournera chez lui, et parlerai a son petit ami. Son appartement lui manquait, c'est aussi pour ça qu'il rentra, et ça lui ferai du bien de le voir, rentrant à l'intérieur il l'aperçut dans le salon seul et engagea la conversation..

"Hey... ça va ?" dit Chris tout gêné.

"Oh Hey! Oui je vais bien et toi?" Son petit copain était tellement heureux de le revoir.

"Je... oui ! je voudrais te parler si ça te dérange pas..." Chris avait peur de la réaction de celui ci.

"Oui, j'avais tellement besoin d'entendre ta voix tu sais" Son copain parlait avec un air désespéré.

Chris pensait que lui il avait besoin d'entendre celle de Darren mais il prit une toute autre direction sur le sujet de la conversation "ah. euh tu m'as manqué aussi et voilà je m'en veux tellement d'être parti comme ça d'un coup". voilà c'était dis. Chris ne le pensait pas mais ce n'était pas ça le lus important.

"Ne t'en veux pas, j'ai eu tord je suis tellement désolé, je t'aime tellement Chris" Il était soulager et ce dirigea vers Chris pour le serrer dans ses bras.

"on est tous les deux fautifs, je voudrait qu'on reprenne tout comme avant, je... je t'aime aussi mon amour" Chris n'avait aucune envie de dire ces mots à celui là. un autre avait pris son cœur puis l'avait brisé. maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à l'oublier.

"Ça me fais tellement plaisir tout ce que tu me dis, on oublie tout" Il l'embrassa dans le cou mais Chris n'eut aucune réaction.

Il embrassa son compagnon à pleine bouche en imaginant Darren. il avait besoin de se changer les idées. "ça m'a tellement manqué" Dit il essoufflé.

"Ne repart plus jamais..." Son copain était tellement sincère.

"oui...pro-" Chris s'arrêta net. il ne promettait rien d'habitude. juste une fois pour Darren...

"On continue par la?.." Son compagnon montra par sa tête la direction de leur chambre

"euh... j'aimerai tellement tu le sais mais je suis vais m'endormir là..." Chris savait que s'ils le faisaient, il pourrait gémir "Darren" à tout moment. Valait mieux pas s'y risquer.

"Très bien... la prochaine fois" Son copain s'éloignait vers la cuisine déçu mais il savait que Chris allait prendre du temps pour se réhabituer à leur couple.

* * *

Joey était un télépathe. Ceci était la conviction de Darren. Il venait de l'inviter avec Mia à aller boire un verre chez lui avec Amy, la meilleure amie de Darren. C'était la meilleure façon d'oublier tout cette journée pourrie. Dans le taxi, Darren souriait à l'idée de revoir son meilleur ami. Même si avec sa drôle de tête il le comprenait et savait comment lui remonter le moral. Le seul message de Darren qui disait « Mia est l'amour de ma vie » avait fait comprendre à Joey que Darren s'était disputé avec Chris et qu'il était déprimé.

Darren et Mia arrivaient sur le seuil de la porte quand Joey ouvrit.

"Heeeeey les gars!"

"salut mec !"

"Ça fais longtemps que vous êtes pas venue toute les deux!" Lança Amy

"oui on était pas trop dispo ces derniers temps." Dit Mia en regardant Darren du coin de l'œil.

"Ben ça j'avais remarquer" Dit Joey tout en rigolant

Darren rit. Il savait qu'il faisait allusion à Chris mais tout en discrétion comme d'habitude.

* * *

La soirée ce passa normalement, Mia et Amy parlaient d'un côté, puis Darren et Joey d'un autre. Darren voulait absolument oublier Chris de toute ses forces pendant une soirée, mais c'était impossible, il hantait ses pensé comme personne, alors il a choisi la meilleure façon de toute oublier : L'alcool. Ce n'était pas la meilleure chose, mais c'était belle et bien la plus efficace. Il s'enfila toute sorte de cocktails plus alcoolisés les uns que les autre, ce qui n'échappa pas à son ami.

"eh Jo' ! passe moi la vodka stp trop besoin là... il me manque tellement! Revient mon amour" Dit Darren en divaguant.

"Oulala non Dare la Vodka c'est fini pour toi! Ça va s'arranger te mets pas comme ça pour rien ok?" Joey essaya du mieux qu'il pouvait de l'arrêter mais il connaissait le Darren bourré, il devait le surveiller.

"c'est fini entre nous à cause de cette pouf! laisse moi boire j'ai soif! passe le whisky alors !" Darren délirait complètement.

"Plus d'alcool Darren! Stop! et puis ne dit pas ça d'elle, surtout qu'elle est juste la" Joey avait peur de ce que pouvait faire Darren.

"je ressens plus rien pour elle. c'est de la grosse merde nous. tu veux une preuve c'est ça ?" Darren appela Mia.

"Non Darren"Joey essaya d'arrêter le jeune homme mais c'était trop tard.. Quelques seconde plus tard Mia arriva toute heureuse "Oui bébé?"

Darren embrassa Mia devant Joey. elle se laissa faire. elle aimait ça. Darren ne ressentait rien. vraiment rien. une fois partie il lança à Joey "tu vois ! avec Chris on serait déjà par terre entrain de se toucher. avec elle rien. le vide des émotions alors passe moi un whisky coca sinon je crève".

"Darren... je suis ton ami écoute moi maintenant, tu ne peux plus rester avec Mia, tu l'as trompé! et tu n'est pas comme ça, maintenant tu vas te calmer"

"je suis comme je veux. j'ai besoin de Chris maintenant ! tu es où Chris ? ouhou ? ah oui il n'est pas là alors donne moi un peu d'alcool pour me réconforter" Darren faisait de grands gestes ce qui interpella Amy.

"Dare ça va ? tu es un peu bourré non ?! allonge toi" Dit Amy vraiment inquiète comme à chque fois que Darren usait de l'alcool.

"Mia embrasse moi !" Darren ne se contrôlait plus.

"Si tu veux" Mia ne refusait jamais un baiser de Darren, bourré ou pas.

"Dare assis toi cinq minutes.." Joey était mal pour Darren mais il fallait ce calmer.

Mia embrassa Darren et il se laissa faire. mais il murmura quelque chose que Joey entendit. quelque chose qui pouvait changer sa vie à jamais. un prénom. un murmure très doux et sensuel qui montrait le désir en Darren. "mmm Chris".

* * *

_**Aloooors vous avez aimé ? On espère ! Pour les passage Miarren et Chris/son copain dont on a toujours pas trouvé le prénom, ne nous frappez pas svp il fallait bien de ça dans l'histoire. On vous laisse sur ce murmure à dans 11 jours vous allez nous manquer ! **_

_**Xoxoxoxo'''**_

_**Armony & Laetitia ! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Heyyyyy ! on est vraiment désolé pour le retard on a dut aller se faire faire des faux papiers pour partir et ne pas être tuées... non en réalité je (Laetitia) me suis blessée au genou & donc j'ai du mal à me concentrer voilà pourquoi on a traîné :/ **_

_**On peut déjà vous dire que à partir de maintenant il n'y aura plus que 1 chapitre par semaine nous sommes encore vraiment désolé mais nous devons nous concentrer sur les études aussi:/**_

_**bref pour les reviews :**_

_**LaGleek72 : oui on s'est un peu emporté c'est vrai... et oui on a besoin de ces passages pour l'histoire ! Oui j'adore être sadique :D **_

_**carole97400 : oui l'amour rend très bête j'ai remarqué ;) réponse dans ce chapitre peut être... ;) merciii beaucoup 3 **_

_**KlaineLovesForever : tue nous alors mais tu n'aura pas la suite nananananère euh :-p j'espère aussi que ça va s'arranger... mais bon c'est nous qui décidons alors …:D**_

_**LilouCrissColfer : ohhh merci Lilouuuu 3 ça nous donne du courage ;) **_

_**Fini le BlaBla je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre assez court...**_

* * *

_"Tu ne connais pas le sens de la perte, parce qu'on ne peut le comprendre que lorsque l'on aime quelqu'un plus que soi-même."_

* * *

Joey ne rêvait pas, Darren avait bien appelé Mia par un autre prénom, mais surtout celui de Chris. Amy comprit avec le regard de Joey qu'il fallait amener Mia dans une autre pièce pour qu'il parle a Darren. Mia quant à elle ne comprenait pas, elle répondit d'un simple « Euuh Chris ? » tandis que Amy s'exécuta et l'amena dans sa chambre. Joey savait que ça allai tourner mal, mais pas de cette façon. « Mais tu fous quoi mec ?» Dit Joey d'un ton énervé tout en prenant le bras a Darren. Peut-être que Darren était son meilleur ami, mais Mia l'était aussi, et il devait la protéger de la souffrance malgré tout.

Darren, n'avait pas réalisé son acte pour le moment, la dose d'alcool était trop forte, mais il pensait toujours et encore à Chris. Après les paroles de son ami Darren préféra lui adresser un regard plutôt agressif et parti de l'appartement sans même dire au revoir avec Amy ni à sa petite amie.

Darren marchait dans la rue en titubant, il était dans une rage pas possible, toute ses pensée étaient hantée par Chris, tous ses souvenirs avec lui, et surtout ses paroles, comment avait-il pu lui dire ça ?Darren comprenait peu à peu pourquoi il avait murmuré son nom, il aimait toujours Chris. Il avait besoin de le sentir près de lui. De frissonner à la chaleur de son souffle contre son cou, de lui dire tout ce qu'il ressentait, l'embrasser et ne plus le quitter, partir loin, quitter tout et partir, il avait besoin de savoir que Chris l'aimait en retour. Et rien qu'à l'idée de savoir Chris dans les bras d'un autre- pas dans les siens. Plus dans les siens. Car il avait foiré. Et que cette faute était irréparable. Il voulait frapper tout le monde, sa seule envie était d'enlacer Chris, Mais quand il repensait à ce que Chris lui avait dit, tout ce qu'il avait osé dire à Chris il balança son pied d'une extrême force sur une poubelle. Le bruit du fracas sur le sol lui fit mal à la tête. Ok, il était définitivement bourré !

En arrivant devant chez lui, il se sentait déjà invincible d'avoir escaladé trois marches. Ses clefs tombèrent autant de fois que lui contre la porte et quand elle s'ouvrit tant bien que mal la première chose qu'il fit est d'aller directement dans sa cuisine pour chercher toute sortes de bouteille d'alcool, il opta pour du whisky. Il préférait se noyer dans l'alcool que devoir réparer ses erreurs et affronter ses amis. Il s'allongea sur son canapé, il avait mal à la tête mais, il buvait encore et encore. Tellement qu'il aurait pu tomber en coma éthylique. Il voulait Chris, maintenant, près lui, sur lui, en lui, où il voulait mais avec lui. Darren ne savait comment faire pour que tout redevienne comme avant... il souhaitait exprimer tout ces sentiments qui le traversaient à Chris mais il allait sûrement se faire rembarrer... Au bout de quelques gorgé il s'arrêta, prit son téléphone et et composa le seul numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur et appela la seule personne dont il avait besoin d'entendre la voix, Chris.

Le bip sonore était insupportable.

«Bordel répond chéri ! » Cria Darren

[veuillez laisser un message]

« Ok Ok je vais laisser un message connasse » Cracha Darren.

Il laissa un message puis Darren raccrocha. Il ne sut pourquoi. Mais il en avait déjà assez dit.

* * *

Quand Chris se réveilla le lendemain matin, il prit directement son téléphone comme à son habitude puis il vit '12 appels manqués de Darren Criss' '1 message de Darren Criss'. Chris sourit en pensant que Darren pensait encore à lui... mais ils ne sont plus ensemble. Il écouta quand même le message quand son copain prit sa douche. Par curiosité mais aussi envie d'entendre cette voix, douce et roque, qu'il aimait tant...

« Chris...tu as foutu mon couple en l'air, ma vie en l'air mais je ... merci je t'aime ! vient j'ai besoin de toi me laisse pas tomber pour un con qui te frappe allé vient ! on va baiser à en crever, je vais te faire crier mon nom comme jamais allé bébé... »

Chris rougit en repensant à leurs... coucheries ? Leurs baisers, leurs calins, leurs caresses, tout ce qui lui importait avant. Et puis Darren l'avait appelé 'bébé'... et lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Il lui proposait de coucher aussi... si seulement il avait le courage de tourner la page... et de retourner dans ses bras...

« Putain Chris, Non, ne pense pas à lui, putain ne pense pas à lui c'est un con, un gros con, il s'est moquer de toi, il a été irrespectueux avec toi. Il va rester avec sa copine, tu vas rester avec le tient, putain arrête de penser à lui, stop, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Il t'a dit des choses horrible trop horrible, toi aussi, mais on s'en fou il mérite tout ça. » pensa-t-il...

* * *

Le lendemain matin Chris ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de penser à ce fameux message vocal que lui avait laissé Darren, et il lui fallait des explications. Il savait très bien que Darren était bourré mais il voulait notamment savoir s'il pensait toutes ces choses ou c'était uniquement dû à l'alcool. Il était toujours autant énerver comme ces derniers jours et ce n'était pas près de changer pour le moment.

En arrivant sur le plateau, Chris était décidé : Darren n'avait plus à l'appeler. ils ne sont plus ensemble. Et ils ne l'avaient jamais été officiellement donc il avait une raison de plus pour se taire et l'oublier.

Chris marchait telle une furie.

"il est où ce con ?! Il se cache ou je rêve?! " criait-il intérieurement.

Quand il allai le trouver, il savait qu'il s'énervera mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait lui parler.

Il cherchait Darren partout, mais impossible de le trouver. Il demanda donc à tous les personnes qui croisé, dont Kevin, qui joue le rôle d'Artie dans la série et lui demanda d'une manière agressive :

" Où est Darren ?"

"Dans sa caravane je suppose, mais ça va toi ? Tu es très énervé en ce moment " répondit-il calmement mais choqué de l'attitude de Chris en vers lui

" Ça va c'est bon." s'exclama Chris tout en se dirigeant vers la caravane de Darren

Chris frappa de toutes ses forces à la porte.

"Darren je sais que tu es là ouvre de suite !" Hurla t-il.

"waow on se calme. Et je te rappelle que l'on ne se parle plus." Dit Darren tout en regrettant ce qu'il disait.

"Je ne comptais pas te parler. Mais vue le message de hier soir j'ai besoin de tes explications!" Chris ne se contrôlait plus.

"Quel message ? Tu cherches des excuses pour me voir maintenant c'est ça ?!" Darren savait que Chris ne ferai jamais le premier pas donc qu'ils n'allaient pas se réconcilier de si tôt alors il profitait de chaque moment avec Chris, et les prolongeait autant qu'il le pouvait.

"Alors la je rêve, tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule ou quoi? Hier soir j'ai reçu un message vocal de toi qui me disait que tu voulais coucher avec moi et bien d'autres choses !" Même s'il était vraiment remonté contre Darren, il avait une terrible envie de l'embrasser

"Je... Putain bordel j'étais bourré oublie ça ok ?! Retourne avec ton con et laisse moi tranquille. Tu fous déjà assez la merde comme ça !" Darren ne voulait pas que Chris le laisse tranquille, il voulait l'enlacer à tout jamais.

"C'est pas une raison ! Et puis pourquoi moi? Pourquoi pas ta petite amie que tu aimes tant ?" Il voulait mettre sa fierté de son côté et de s'excuser pour tout, mais aprés réflextion c'était a Darren de faire ça.

"Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas une raison ?! Pourquoi toi ? Parce que je t'ai aimé ! Parce que je me sentais bien avec toi ! Mais tu as tout gâché et maintenant tu n'es plus rien pour moi ! Ni pour personne !" Darren avait tenté de lui dire qu'il l'aimait mais il n'arrivait plus à contenir sa colère.

"Tu m'as aimé? Tu insultes les personne que tu aimes toi? Et puis c'est toi qui est venu me parler de ton idée stupide de dire a tout le monde qu'on était ensemble et que je devais quitter mon copain! Alors pourquoi ça serai moi qui ai tout gâche j'en ai vraiment mare de toi Dare !" Chris était devenue rouge, Darren l'énervait, mais qu'est ce qu'il l'aimait.

"Je t'aimais comme un fou, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi et tu as brisé tous mes espoirs en une secondes ! Je ne pouvais plus supporter de me réveiller à côté d'une autre personne que toi, d'être dans des bras froids et non chaleureux, tes baisers me manquaient et tout de toi me manquait... Et maintenant aussi. J'ai besoin de toi près de moi je suis ... Tellement désolé de ce que j'ai dit je ne le pensais pas et... Bordel reviens s'il te plaît..." Darren avait les yeux en larmes, il s'était excuser, il avait exprimé tous ses sentiments qu'il cachait au plus profond de lui.

"Je.. Dare.. tout est allé beaucoup trop vite" Chris était au bord des larmes, il préféra partir, il ne pouvait pas voir Darren dans cet état.

"Putain Chris reste ! Chéri ! Bordel Chris ... S'il te plaît... Revient..." Darren pleurait vraiment, comme jamais. Il s'en foutait de pleurer comme une fille car il aimait Chris, et avec cet amour, il combattait tous les préjugés.

"Je suis désoler Darren je peux pas" Chris courait le plus vite possible, il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur.

"putain Chris !" Darren voyait celui qu'il désirait plus que tout s'envoler. Il espérait juste qu'un jour il revienne le serrer fort dans ses bras musclés et chauds.

* * *

Lea croisa Chris en pleurs entrain de courir, elle savait qu'il n'allait pas bien mais qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer en lui posant des tas de questions. Il ne se confierai pas facilement dans cet état. Elle se doutait bien que cela avait un rapport avec Darren, après ce qu'ils avaient vécu... Il avait peut être parlé à Amber, après tout, ils sont si proches. C'est décidé elle allait lui parler pour récolter quelques informations.

"Amber il se passe quoi avec Chris?" Demanda t-elle.

"Ça fait quelques jours qu'il est triste et méchant... Je pense savoir pourquoi mais c'est pas sur..." Amber savait vraiment pourquoi mais n'osait pas l'assumer, car cela voulait dire que Chris trompait son copain au niveau des sentiments.

"C'est bizarre que du jour au lendemain il devienne comme ça.. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour lui" Lea semblait troublée.

"il s'est disputé très fortement avec Darren. J'en suis sure. Ils s'aiment mais un des deux a dut vouloir aller plus vite dans leur relation et ça a tout gâché. Enfin je suppose" Amber dit cela très vite comme si c'était un péché.

"Ils s'aiment? waouh... Ça doit être ça je pense. Chris a du avoir peur que ça aille trop vite.."

"Oui c'est tout lui... Mais sans Darren il est perdu." Amber savait ce que Chris ressentait.

"Je comprend totalement... Tu crois qu'on devrait leur parler?" Lea aussi était perdue.

"maintenant que tu es au courant je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix" Amber n'aimait pas voir Chris comme ça. Elles devaient l'aider.

"Oui... on peux pas les laisser comme ça" C'était obligatoire pour Lea qu'elles devaient faire quelques chose.

"ils doivent se parler face à face" Amber savait exactement quoi faire.

"Mais comment? Ils voudront jamais.."

"on leur ment... Je ne voit pas d'autres solutions" Amber n'était pas fière d'elle.

"On les fait se retrouver a un endroit sans qu'ils la sachent?" Elles n'aimaient pas mentir, mais c'était la seule issue

"oui, maintenant si possible le tournage reprend bientôt et on ne peut pas se permettre que Chris gâche tout." Amber savait que Ryan soupçonnait quelque chose.

"Oui, Je demande a Darren et toi Chris?" Lea savait qu'elle reussirai à faire venir Darren avec elle.

"Oui, on se retrouve dans ma caravane. Bonne chance"

"A toi aussi"

* * *

Amber courait presque vers la caravane de Chris, elle voulait le voir tout de suite.

"hey..." Dit Amber tout doucement.

"Sa... Salut toi" Chris voulait du réconfort. Mais il aurait préféré celui de Darren.

"tu as l'air vraiment chamboulé en ce moment et je sais que tu n'as pas forcément une folle envie de me parler de ce qui se passe mais viens juste prendre un chocolat chaud dans ma caravane, histoire de papoter comme avant s'il te plaît. Ça te ferai du bien !" Amber plongeait dans l'inconnu.

"je ne sais pas je suis fatigué..." Chris voulait lui parler mais il ne voulait pas finir en larmes.

"allé vient ! J'ai de la guimauve !" Amber savait comment le convaincre.

"bon si tu insiste" Dit Chris d'un ton lasse.

"Victoire" Pensa Amber !

Lea arriva vers Darren plutôt confiante, elle s'entendait vraiment bien avec lui, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il refuse de venir avec elle.

"Hey Darren ça va ?"

"Heu oui et toi ?" Il avait la voix qui tremblait, il ne savait décidément pas cacher ses émotions.

"Oui ! Tu veux qu'on aille boire un café avant de tourner ?" Elle avait deviné qu'il n'était pas bien, mais elle ne voulait pas trop le brusqué

"Je dois encore apprendre la fin de mon texte la prochaine fois si tu veux" Il refusa à contre cœur mais il n'avait pas envie de parler..

" Aller Darren ! ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé !"

"Bon ok.. " Il accepta finalement.. tant qu'ils ne parle pas de Chris ça devrait aller.

* * *

Lea dirigea donc Darren en direction de la caravane d'Amber comme il était prévu, ce qui intrigua le jeune homme

"Pourquoi on va dans celle d'Amber ?" Demanda Darren

"J'ai plus de café dans la mienne" Lea savait que ce n'était pas l'excuse parfaite mais c'est la seule chose qui venait à son esprit.

"Heu ok".

En entrant dans la caravane d'Amber, Chris vit la personne qui retenait toute son attention depuis quelques mois déjà, la personne qui l'avait aimé et blessé. Mais surtout la personne qui l'avait fait sentir vivant.

Chris se figea et Darren recula d'un pas.

"Vous avez besoin de vous parler honnêtement alors..." Dit Amber gênée.

"On va vous laisser. Mais sérieusement, vous en avez besoin." Continua Lea.

Elles sortirent de la caravane tout en savant que c'était une bonne idée.

Darren chercha les yeux de Chris, et quand il les trouva, il vu un regard qui voulait tout dire...

* * *

_**Vous avez aimé ? On espère vraiment ! Mais je vous avez prévenu, on aime être sadique :D à la semaine prochaine alors ! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Heyyy ! We're back ! Dsl encore pour le retard –' ! bref c'est la rentrée donc on espère que ce chapitre vous donnera du courage ! ;) **_

_**Review :**_

_**LaGleek72 : Une petite larme ? Waow dsl mais ça nous fait plaisir de savoir que l'on peut vous toucher à travers ces mots ! :')**_

_**Klaine30 : Merci beaucoup on espère que tu vas aimer la suite ! **_

_**Carole97400 : oui ils sont vraiment bête ces deux là ! On dit que l'amour rend con *oops d'être vulgaire* non ? **_

_**LilouCrissColfer : on aime le suspence:D justement voici là suite rien que pour vous ! **_

_**So... ENJOY !**_

* * *

_"Je veux te rendre heureux, j'ai besoin de te rendre heureux pour pouvoir avoir une chance de l'être moi-même."_

* * *

Il y avait ce regard entre eux plein d'émotion et de sentiments, de regrets, d'amour, d'incompréhension, de désir, mais surtout de questions. Ce silence se faisait sentir. Il était lourd à supporter mais Chris ne voulait pas faire le premier pas. Il ne savait pas comment enfait. Darren, lui, essaya de dire quelque chose, ou ne serai ce que de sortir un son de sa bouche. Mais rien. Un nœud lui bloquait la gorge. Il cherchait éperdument comment engager la conversation, sachant que Chris ne le ferai sans doute pas. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, sans se lâcher, comme s'ils se défiaient de parler. Leurs cœurs battaient fort qu'ils auraient pu transpercer leur poitrine. Ils n'avaient jamais ressenti un manque envers une personne aussi importante, ils n'en avaient rien à faire de leur fierté ou quoi que ce soit.

Darren craqua et dit :

"Chris je.. je suis réellement désolé tu sais, je peux pas... plus supporter de te voir m'ignorer. -Darren perdait ses mots-

Je tiens tellement à toi tu n'imagines pas

-Darren savait que Chris était avec son petit ami. Et cette pensée lui donnait des nausées.-

et te savoir dans les bras d'un... autre me fait mourir à petits feux.

-Darren avait tellement envie de serrer Chris contre lui, il en avait besoin. Et Chris aussi. Sentir ses bras chauds et musclés contre lui le manquait.-

C'est devenu incontrôlable,

-Le stress ce faisait ressentir, Chris ne savait pas quoi répondre-

je pense à toi à chaque seconde de ma vie et je me rends compte que... que, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

-Il était tellement anxieux de voir sa réaction-

Tu es le seul avec qui je veux être donc on vivra caché si tu le souhaite, tout ce que tu veux. je te demande juste d'être le seul que tu aimes.

-Ses yeux devenait rouge mais son regard était toujours aussi magnifique et attirant-

Je ne veux que ton bonheur,

-Il ne décryptait pas les émotions de Chris et pourtant cela était rare.-

et partager tout les moments de ma vie seulement et uniquement avec toi.

-Il se faisait peut être des idées folle, mais ils voulaient vivre avec Chris jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

-Il s'emballait sûrement, mais c'est ça l'amour non ?-

Si... Si tu veux attendre ou que tu n'es pas prêt, alors je t'attendrai. toute ma vie s'il le faut. Je serai toujours celui qui sera là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive. Toujours.

-Mais Chris ne pensait plus du tout à son copain, Darren était le seul existant à ce moment précis.

Darren lui aussi avait oublié Mia. Et cela pour toujours-

C'est toi qui décide parce que tu es tout pour moi. Je sais que l'on ai pas en couple, et que on se dit ça normalement dans un moment romantique. Mais voilà... je... je t'aime.

-En entendant ces mots, Chris crut que son cœur allait se détacher de son corps. Tandis que celui de Darren s'arrêta-

Tu me fais vivre un rêve. Alors laisse moi être ton prince charmant s'il te plaît.

-Le ventre de Chris se nouait à chaque paroles-

Tu es vraiment le seul à qui je peux tout dire sans être juger, et je te promets que plus jamais je ne te jugerai. Il y a ce sentiment qui s'empare de moi quand je pense à toi, je sais ce... ce que c'est. C'est la première fois que je le ressens réellement. C'est de l'amour."

Personne n'avait dit des choses aussi magique et fabuleuse à Chris, c'est la qu'il se rendu compte que Darren n'était pas qu'un amour de passage mais bien plus, il était là devant lui. Il s'était révélé à lui. Il l'avait trouvé. Le seul et l'unique amour d'une vie.

Ce silence lourd revint. Chris le regardait toujours dans les yeux. Cela en devenait déstabilisant. Darren ne savait comment se faire pardonner et le nœud dans sa gorge se renoua. Mais la force de l'amour qu'il portait à Chris le fit parler.

"Chris, parle s'il te plaît."

A la surprise de Darren, Chris répondit.

"Dare, non, arrête de parler. Juste..."

Chris se leva, ne lâchant pas les yeux de Darren.

"Non Chris ne part pas !" Le supplia Darren.

Chris s'approcha de lui et le tira pas le col de sa veste. Darren ne comprenait rien mais avait un petite idée. Il espérait juste que ce veux se réalise. Chris quitta son regard pour ses lèvres. Colla son torse contre celui de Darren. Ils pouvaient à présent sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre. Darren en avait envie mais voulait laisser Chris faire le premier pas. Ce dernier ne se fit pas supplier et brisa l'espace entre leurs bouches.

Darren posa ses mains sur les hanches de Chris et fut parcouru d'un frisson.

Chris eu une sensation de bien être, de sécurité, contrairement a son habitude il prit les devant et poussa Darren sur le canapé

Ce dernier se laissa faire incapable de prendre quelconque décision à cause de ce désir qui l'envahissait.

Chris embrassa Darren dans le coup tout en lui suçant la peau, Darren faisait des gémissements incontrôlables.

Il leva les bras et Chris comprit qu'il devait le déshabiller. Il s'exécuta sans attendre

Darren fit de même avec Chris et posa son torse musclé sur le sien.

Chacun pouvait sentir les battements du cœur de l'autre, ils étaient tellement proche, c'était magique.

ils étaient unis par leurs peaux brûlantes de désir.

Darren enleva la ceinture de Chris, il avait peur de sa réaction, mais ce n'était pas le temps de se poser des questions, il vivait l'instant présent.

Chris voulait plus que ce qu'ils avaient il voulait le sentir en lui à tout jamais. Il déplaça sa bouche le long de sa clavicule en lui mordillant chaque parcelles de peau qu'il voyait.

Darren passa sa main sous le pantalon de Chris tout en le regardant lui déposer des marques sensuelles. Il était magnifique comme cela le regard débordant d'émotions. il continua son chemin sous son boxer et décida d'y aller avec la provocation. Il lui caressa le sexe sensuellement et doucement.

Chris était tellement excité, il en voulait plus, sans peser ses mots il cria à Darren :

"putain bordel Dare fais le !"

"fais quoi ?" Il voulait l'entendre le dire.

"Putain branle moi Dare !"

Darren n'attendit pas une secondes de plus et empoigna son sexe fortement et commença des vas et viens. Ils étaient au bord de l'extase. Chris enfonça ses doigts dans le coup de Darren et l'embrassa et leurs langues demandèrent en même temps l'accès à l'intérieur de la bouche de l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes toujours dans le feu de l'action avait oublié que le début du tournage aller commencer, mais un assistant s'approcha de la caravane pour prévenir que dans quelques minutes il fallait ce mettre en place :

« Amber le tournage commence dans 5 minutes » L'assistant ne savait qui était réellement dans la caravane, et surtout ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

«Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu » Chris paniquait et ramassa ses vêtements.

« Doucement bébé... T'inquiète prend ton temps !» Darren prit son visage en coupe déposa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres. Chris sourit mais se dépêcha quand même. Darren lui, le regardait s'habiller, enfin plus ses fesses qu'autre chose. Il se mordit la lèvre puis se lécha celle ci sans s'en rendre compte.

« Envie d'un deuxième round peut être ? » La voix angélique et allumeuse de Chris le sortit de ses pensées.

« Si l'autre con ne nous avait pas déranger en pleine activité physique oui mais on doit y aller... » Dit Darren plein de sous entendus.

« mmhm... » Chris savait que Darren avait raison.

Ils finirent de s'habiller rapidement puis s'embrassèrent langoureusement une dernière fois, ce qui provoqua une vague de frissons dans le corps de Darren tellement que ce qu'il se passait n'était pas réaliste, avant de reprendre le tournage.

* * *

Les semaines passaient mais l'amour entre les deux jeunes hommes était toujours présent, et bien plus fort qu'au paravent. Pas officiellement mais ils s'aimaient c'est le principal. Ils se voyaient en cachette ce qui rendait leur histoire plus excitante parfois.

Darren s'était faussement réconcilié avec Mia, il le devait pour sa couverture. Chris lui était toujours avec son petit ami mais rien n'allait. Il lui reprochait d'être trop proche de Darren ce qui avait le don de l'énerver. Ils s'étaient donné une dernière chance. 'Pourquoi vivre caché ?' était la question que Darren se posait tout le temps mais il savait que Chris avait quand même peur d'être jugé.

Le 'Glee On Tour' devait commencer dans une semaine donc tout le monde était assez stressé et excité ! Cette tournée était une bonne chose pour eux. Ils voyaient cela comme un occasion de vivre sans leurs compagnons respectifs, malgré qu'ils devaient cacher tout ça à leurs amis, Et donc de rester ensemble évidement...

Darren et Chris ne savaient pas comment ils allaient faire pour leurs moments d'intimité, mais ils allaient bien trouver un moyen. Les répétitions étaient dures mais tout était réellement parfait, surtout les scène "Klaine" d'après Darren, il adorait tellement jouer avec Chris, peut être parce que c'était son petit ami, mais aussi car il était un magnifique acteur avec énormément de talent. Le départ approchait a grand pas, le stress était présent mais ils étaient tous très heureux de se produire devant leur nombreux fans.

Le départ était dans quelques heures, et Darren n'avait toujours pas fini sa valise, Mia étant partie quelques jours chez ses amis Darren appela Chris pour qu'il l'aide à finir dans les temps. Les mains de Darren se baladaient sur le corps de Chris

Darren s'arrêta de plier ses affaires dans sa valise et regarda attentivement Chris.

"Il y a un problème Dare?" Demanda Chris avec son air intriguer mais adorable.

"Non rien" Darren se décala et se plaça derrière Chris tout en lui caressant le torse sous sa chemise et en l'embrassant dans le coup.

"C'est pas que j'en ai pas envie.. Mais on doit être devant le bus dans 1h" Expliqua Chris avec regret.

"Mais juste 10 minutes.." Darren retourna Chris pour qu'il soit en face de lui et embrassa le garçon.

"C'est pas le moment Dare.. On aura le temps pour ça" Dit Chris tout en soupirant d'un air déçu. Il avait envie de Darren, il était à deux doigts de le déshabillé, mais le départ était dans moins de deux heure et il fallait activé pour ne pas être en retard.

Darren balança des paquets de préservatif et un pot de lubrifiant dans la poche de sa valise, cette action faisant rire Chris, qui se demanda vraiment par quel moyen ils vont pouvoir coucher ensemble autour de tout leur collègues et amis.

"Mhhhh ok... Mais tu me laisseras faire tout ce que je veux dans le bus"

"Ouais.. Tu sais que tu devrais être dans le bus avec les Warblers tu sais?"

"Je rentrerai en douce dans le bus personne me remarquera bébé"

* * *

Le temps de partir était arrivé et les derniers détails du voyage se finissaient. Tout les acteurs, producteurs, maquilleurs, stylistes étaient là et près à partir. Darren s'était faufilé comme promis dans le bus avec Chris se qui n'avait pas déranger Lea, Cory et Amber qui voyageaient avec eux.

L'heure était arrivée et il fallait démarrer pour la première destination, la tournée allait débuter par Las Vegas. Un peu plus de 3h de route les attendaient, cela était court, mais il fallait trouver quelques choses pour s'occuper, tandis que Cory jouait de la guitare et qu'Amber et Lea chantaient leur meilleure reprise, Darren et Chris était au fond du bus et discutaient, Darren ne pensait qu'à une seule chose embrasser et toucher Chris. Il en avait tellement envie depuis des heures. Darren commença en douceur, en mettant sa main sur la cuisse de Chris tout en la caressant, ce qui rendit Chris plus mal à l'aise que jamais :

« Dare, pas ici s'il te plaît… » Dit-il d'une voix calme et douce

« Tu comptais faire ça ou ? » Répliqua Darren d'un air amusé

« Je sais pas... Mais pas ici, il y a nos amis à 5 mètres, et toi tu n'es pas du genre à faire ça discrètement … »

« Mais je peux l'être quand je le veux… » Dit-il tout en décalant sa main sur l'entre jambe de l'autre jeune homme.

C'était définitif, le voyage n'allait pas être de tout repos.

* * *

_**FINISSSHHHHHHHH ! bref bon courage pour cette rentrée ! dites vous que plus ça passe vite plus on arrivera au 26 septembre plus on arrivera à notre mort :D **_

_**Armony & Laetitia ;) **_


End file.
